Sentimentos
by Nanda Kuwanomi
Summary: No começo de tudo, eles estavam apenas fazendo um tedioso trabalho de História, mas o que eles não sabiam, é que eles começariam a fazer história.  NaruxHina/SasuxSaku/NejixTen/ShikaxTema/InoxSai
1. Chapter 1

_Trabalho escolar_

Os raios do sol da uma hora atravessavam as janelas da antiga biblioteca, enquanto o vento de começo de tarde invadia o lugar, fazendo as leves cortinas tremularem.

Os barulhos do folhear de livros eram audíveis na mesa em que cinco garotas ocupavam.

-Nossa, Tenten, Temari, obrigada por ajudarem a gente, o Ebisu pego pesado dessa vez. - Disse uma garota de longos cabelos pretos azulados enquanto fechava mais um livro. O que mais chamava a atenção em seu físico eram seus olhos de um azul extremamente claro.

- Nem esquente Hinata. – Disse uma garota morena de olhos do mesmo tom que os cabelos, usava dois coques no alto da cabeça. -Eu não aguento mais estudar pro vestibular, pelo menos esse trabalho aqui eu sei de cor, ele fez a mesma coisa com a gente ano passado. Sem contar que foi a minha própria mãe que me mando vir aqui. Terminou Tenten.

Uma garota loira em um tom de areia, que se sentava ao lado de Tenten, concordou com um leve aceno. Temari era a filha do meio. Seu irmão mais velho, Kankurou, estava em intercambio para a China, enquanto Gaara, o mais novo, tinha saído com a namorada, Matsuri.

- Digo a mesma coisa, se bem que no 2º anos eu tinha que faze o trabalho sobre a Guerra Fria, mas isso aqui ta fácil pra caramba. Graças a Deus hoje não tenho faculdade, mas uma coisa eu digo, você vão sentir muita falta do Ensino Médio. – Ao terminas de falar, Temari apontou de Hinata para uma garota de cabelos róseos e dessa para outra de cabelos loiros.

- Será mesmo Temari?- Perguntou a menina de cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e olhos de uma azul incomum.

A de cabelos rosa, Sakura, continua absorta em sua pesquisa.

- Não sei não Ino, - Se dirigiu Hinata para a loira, - o Neji vive estressado por causa do vestibular.

O silêncio voltou a reinar sobre o local. Cada uma voltou sua atenção para um livro. E ficaram assim por um tempo, até o cansaço se apoderar de todas.

-Ah, que saco! Eu vou mata o Ebisu!- Disse Sakura, a garota de cabelos rosa, na maioria das vezes seus olhos eram de um verde turquesa líquido, mas agora, ferviam de raiva. –Quem é o ser forra desse mundo que da um trabalho sobre a 2ª Guerra Mundial? Antes fosse só isso, mas não! Tinha que ser por livros... – Falou ela se jogando para trás e por fim cruzando os braços mal humorada.

- O Ebisu. – Responderam as outras em uni som.

E assim ficaram por mais um tempo, às vezes paravam para conversar rapidamente, de vez em quando anotavam alguma coisa em suas folhas, até escutarem o som de algumas pessoas berrando, as vozes lhes pareciam extremamente familiar.

Terami olhou para as outras, sabiam muito bem quem é que estava berrando em uma biblioteca pública. Com um levo aceno com a cabeça em direção aos berros, todas se levantaram silenciosamente e andaram até a mesa, a pouca distancia da delas, onde quatro garotos se encontravam sentados com grossos livros parados em suas frentes enquanto um garoto loiro estava em pé sobre a sua cadeira com os braços escancarados.

Ino pode ver Sakura fechar suas mãos em punho enquanto uma veia saltava de sua testa, a loira não podia negar, a rosada a estava assustando. Já Hinata estava completamente vermelha, ação que não passou despercebida por Tenten, que achou tudo muito fofo.

-Eu. Não. Acredito!- Disse Sakura chamando a atenção de todos- Naruto! Até mesmo em uma biblioteca você não sabe se comportar?- Perguntou ela enquanto todos desviaram seus olhares para o loiro que possuía um semblante assustado.

-Sa-Sakura-chan...- Gaguejou ele ao ver a expressão assustadora da amiga.

-Não me venha com "Sakura-chan"!- falou ela com as mãos na cintura. Mas depois suspirou tentando se acalmar. – Só não faça mais isso. – disse ela agora com a face mais suave.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Tenten enquanto Naruto se sentava em sua cadeira.

- Eles, - respondeu um garoto de cabelos longos presos em rabo baixo, seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto os de Hinata, afinal, eram primos. Ele fez questão de frisar o "Eles" e apontar com a cabeça para cada um dos garotos de sua mesa. – estão fazendo aquele mesmo maldito trabalho que o Ebisu passou para a gente ano passado, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele frisou bem o "você".

A Morena deu uma leve revirada com os olhos e respondeu:

- A minha mãe me obrigou, - falou ela cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e continuou. – ela disse que não estava mais saindo com as garotas e que eu não parava de estudar pro vestibular, coisa que você também devia estar fazendo, né Neji?

E assim começou mais uma briga deles. Isso era bem comum, Neji e Tenten se conheciam dês da 1ª série, eles eram um ano mais velhos que os outros, com exceção de Temari que cursava o primeiro ano da faculdade.

A briga ainda corria quando Naruto se levantou de sua cadeira, enquanto Sakura estava distraída.

Adorava a garota, ela era como uma irmã pra ele, afinal, dês de que ele foi morar no orfanato que a mãe dela é responsável, e como seus pais morreram no dia em que nasceu, conhece a garota desde sempre. Seu pai era o prefeito de Osaka, havia vencido as eleições para um membro da máfia japonesa, por raiva, este membro assassinou seu pai e sua mãe no dia em que saiam do hospital. O antigo prefeito era um grande amigo de seu pai, e por medo de que a máfia corresse atrás de Naruto, resolveu dar ele como morto.

Foi criado com muito carinho por Nadeshiko, mãe da rosada, brincava com Sakura quase todos os dias, sempre até estudava no mesmo colégio que a garota. Foi na 1ª série que conheceu Sasuke, um teme na opinião dele, um garoto "lindo" segundo as garotas, mas mesmo assim o seu melhor amigo. Conheceu também Shikamaru, garoto preguiçoso e problemático, Ino, uma das garotas mais lindas e chatas que já havia conhecido, mas a garota havia mudado muito de uns anos para cá, sem contar que lá também conheceu a Hinata, uma garota extremamente doce, mas também muito vermelha.

Na metade do ano seguinte, uma nova criança chegou ao orfanato, Naruto e Sakura se assustaram ao descobrirem que era Sasuke, a amizade que existia entre os dois garotos aumentou ainda mais. Pelo que o loiro e a rosada ficaram por descobrir alguns anos depois, os pais de Sasuke haviam sido assassinados pelo seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, que naquele mesmo ano havia entrado para a máfia do Japão. O Loiro não sabia exatamente como o moreno se sentia, mas ele a Sakura sempre estavam por perto para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Ele sabia o quanto Sakura amava Sasuke.

Quando estavam na 6ª série teve uma competição de esportes escolas. Nesse ano conheceram Neji e Tenten que são um ano mais velhos que ele e Temari com seus irmão Gaara e Kankurou, que eram de uma escola concorrente, até onde sabia hoje Gaara estava com sua namorada Matsuri e Kankurou estava em intercambio para a China.

No mesmo ano Sasuke se mudou para Tokio, Naruto nunca tinha visto Sakura tão triste. A amiga e Ino viviam brigando para chamar a atenção do Uchiha, mas no final de tudo, Sakura se provou a verdadeira amante do moreno. Três anos haviam se passado dês de que Sasuke tinha se mudado para Tókio, para morar um tempo com seu tio, Madara e Sakura não amou mais ninguém.

Era começo do 2º ano do médio. Sai tinha entrado na sala deles. Um garoto de não muitas palavras, nada se sabia sobre sua família, ou sobre sua vida, apenas que havia sido transferido de um colégio militar.

E assim estavam eles agora, Tenten e Neji estavam loucos por causa de vestibular, Temari saia as vezes com eles, isso era quando a faculdade não lhe pedia muito. Infelizmente "o grupinho" estava crescendo e se separando.

Quando Naruto saiu de seus devaneios foi que se deu conta que já havia anda uma boa parte da biblioteca, provavelmente Neji e Temari já deviam ter parado de brigar, isso é se Shikamaru e Temati não tivessem começado.

Foi virando seu corpo para a direção oposta quando seus olhos azuis curiosos pousaram-se sobre um grosso livro de capa dourada. A curiosidade era tanta que não me repreendeu ao pegar ele da prateleira. Observando o melhor agora, ele era por completo dourado, em sua capa haviam 10 pedras coloridas cravadas, uma laranja, outra lilá, azul, rosa, vermelho, verde, amarelo, marrom, cinza e roxo que formavam um circulo em volta de algumas inscrições que o garoto não sabia dizer o que significavam. Foi ai que se lembro que Hinata era ótima com línguas estrangeiras.

Saiu em disparada em direção aos amigos, não demorou até encontrá-los.

-Hinata!- berrou o loiro em direção a morena que ficou extremamente vermelha ao ouvir seu nome.

-Naruto!- disse Ino- Não berre!

Mas já era tarde demais, o garoto acabou por tropeçar em seus tênis, caindo assim no chão. O livro foi para o ar, ao se chocar no chão cada pedra de sua capa voou em direção a cada um.

Não teve tempo para qualquer um brigar com ele, pois quando olharam para o livro uma luz começou a emanar dele, fazendo todos serem puxados para dentro do objeto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferrou

A luz era tão forte que obrigou aos outros fecharem seus olhos. Todos se sentiram em queda livre, as garotas barravam enquanto os garotos ainda tentavam manter a imagem de machões, mas isso não durou muito, Shikamaru não pode deixar de soltar um gemido quando seu corpo se chocou ao verde gramado.

Sasuke mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto sentia sua cabeça latejar de dor, mas os abriu rapidamente ao ouvir o agudo berro de Sakura que estava ao seu lado.

Quando seus orbes negros se abriram, chocaram-se com uma pedra azul de flutuava a sua frente, quando olhou para o lado, viu Sakura com a mão sobre sua boca enquanto observava o cristal rosa a sua frente. Corrigindo sua postura, pode ver um fina corrente prata sair da perda, dar uma volta em seu pescoço e por fim se fechar em um colar, o mesmo ele pode ver isso acontecer com todos.

-Que roupas horríveis são essas?- Perguntou Ino olhando para suas vestes.

-Eu não as achei feias. – Disse Hinata levemente corada. – Achei elas bem fofas.

Foi ai que Sai viu suas roupas diferentes, as de todos estavam. Pareciam medievais, sua calça era de um tecido leve, usava também uma camisa de algodão branca e por cima dela, um colete de couro preto com detalhes em cinza, a mesma cor de seu cristal. Uma bota longa ia até um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, os outros garotos usavam roupas parecidas, exceto pelos detalhes dos coletes de variavam a cor de acordo com sua pedra.

Temari deu uma leve gargalha quando olhou para Sakura que agora estava em pé.

-O que foi Temari?- perguntou a garota com medo de receber a resposta. Temari vivia tirando sarro com a sua cara.

-Você ta monocromática!- Respondeu a loira apontando para a rosada, que, de fato, estava monocromática.

A roupa das garotas era uma calça preta extremamente justa que lhes lembra mais um longa legging, suas botas era parecidas com as dos garotos. O diferente deles é que suas camisas possuíam um decote não muito grande, mangas bufantes que ao fecharem, continuavam até a metade de suas mãos, as camisas eram compridas também, batiam até a metade de sua coxas e como elas também usavam coletes,que mais lembravam espartilhos, dava a impressão de estavam usando saias, assim como os coletes dos garotos, a única diferença de uma roupa para a outra era a cor dos detalhes do colete.

-Ah, nem venha, - disse a Haruno fazendo bico,- pelo menos eu gosto de rosa.

-E quem disse que eu não goste de vermelho?- Perguntou Temari com um sorriso triunfante sobre a face.

Sakura e Temari ficaram por um longo tempo se fuzilando pelos olhos, mas a quem queriam enganar? Eram ótimas amigas.

-Temari-chan! Sakura-chan!- Berrava Hinata de cima de uma alta colina ao lado dos outros amigos.

- Quando foi que vocês chagaram ai?- Perguntou a loira enquanto subia a colina.

-Quando você e a Sakura estavam discutindo o relacionamento. – Falo Shikamaru com os braços atrás da cabeça – que problemáticas. – falou ele ao receber olhares mortais vindo de Sakura e Temari.

E assim começaram a andar. Não sabiam onde estavam, não tinham qualquer tipo de bebida ou comida, e a cada passo que davam menos árvores eram vistas e mais baixos ficavam os arbustos.

Ino caminha atenta ao lugar onde estavam, quando olhou para seu lado direito, viu Sai olhar curiosamente para sua pedra cinza. O garoto levemente tirou o colar de seu pescoço e o jogou para longe, o gesto não passou despercebido por ninguém ,todos estavam se perguntando o que eram aqueles cristais.

Foi com um susto que Ino viu o colar voltar para o pescoço do moreno.

-Mas o que foi isso?- Perguntou Tenten olhando para Sai, mas quem acabou respondendo foi Shikamaru.

-Simples Tenten, não vai ser tão cedo que voltaremos para casa.

Não sabiam ao certo porque, mas todos já sabiam disso.

Continuaram a andar depois disso, todos muito quietos. Hinata estranhou até mesmo Naruto estar assim, o garoto não havia falado nada dês de que chagaram no lugar.

-Naruto-kun?- Falou Hinata baixinho para que apenas ele ouvisse. – Ta tudo bem?

Naruto se espantou ao ouvir a voz da amiga, mas voltou a fitar o chão enquanto suspirava e respondeu a pergunta da Hyuuga.

-Sou eu que sempre coloca a gente nas piores situações.- Respondeu ele olhando para a grama que pisava. Hinata nunca o tinha visto tão cabisbaixo.

-Nã-ão é assim também. – Falo ela o olhando.

Ele meramente deu um fraco riso irônico.

-Honestamente Hinata, quem foi que fez o sapo do Neji fugir na 7ª série?- Perguntou ele. – Quem foi que quase explodiu o laboratório de química na 8ª?- e ainda continuou- E quem foi que deixou eu, você o Shino e a Sakura- chan presos em um elevador por 2 horas ano passado? – seu olhar ficou mais triste – Quem foi que nos trouxe até aqui?

Hinata ficou quieta por um tempo enquanto absorvia tudo o que o loiro falou. Seu longos cabelo preto azulados dançavam em sincronia com o vento.

-Não acho que você seja o culpado disso tudo, - disse ela com a mão no queixo. –quando o sapo dele fugiu, foi culpa do Neji não ter fechado o aquário corretamente- olhou para ele com um leve sorriso,- e você só colocou uma gota a mais daquela substancia por que o Kiba acabou esbarrando em você,- Naruto nunca tinha visto Hinata tão linda, quanto ela falava seus olhos brilhavam- E se o elevador parou foi porque ainda não tinham feito a vistoria.- e continuou. –Já quanto a hoje, - Naruto ficou preocupado quando sobre o que a gorata falaria. – Eu não sei explicar ao certo, você até pode achar ridículo, mas parece que alguém, ou alguma coisa me chama para ficar aqui.

Os dois ficaram por um longo período em silencio, até o garoto soltar uma leve risada.

-Sabe Hinata,- falou ele colocando seus mãos atrás de sua nuca,- sempre te achei muito tímida, mas na verdade, você é bem simpática.

-O-obrigada Naruto-kun.

Neji observava ao longe sua prima e o Uzumaki conversarem. Se lembrava até hoje de quando seu tio lhe dizia para sempre ficar de olho na pequena gira-sol, pois era seu dever como primo não deixar ninguém fazer mal algum a ela.

-Nem pense em fazer alguma coisa.- Disse Tenten repentinamente ao seu lado.

-Eu não ia fazer nada. –Respondeu ele, era orgulhoso demais para admitir que a morena havia percebido suas intenções.

Ela simplesmente deu uma risada sem graça.

-Não me faça rir Neji, você sempre foi super protetor com ela.- falou Tenten- ela realmente gosta do Naruto, e ele é uma ótima pessoa. Quem você mais quer proteger vai ser quem você ferirá.

Neji se assustou com o que a garota falava, mas essa ainda possuía um semblante alegre e seu corpo não andava, saltitava.

-Não me olhe assim. – Falou Tenten o olhando pelo canto do olho.- Eu só...só me preocupo com a alegria dos meu amigos.- disse ela extremamente envergonhada.

O silencio prevaleceu por um logo tempo. Eles continuavam andando, mas nada mudava, apenas a direção do forte vento. O tempo passava e nada.

Quando eles olharam para o horizonte, puderam ver o tão azul céu começar a ganhar tons de laranja e vermelho.

- Isso não é bom. – Disse Sai enquanto olhava para as primeiras estrelas aparecerem ao céu.

Ino se encolheu um pouco mais em sua direção, movimento que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

-O que iremos fazer?- perguntou Sakura segurando seus curtos cabelos rosas quando uma nova rajada de vento passou por eles.

Todos a olharam sem idéias, ninguém sabia onde parariam, todos já estavam com fome e sede.

-A idéia é continuarmos andando. - Respondeu Sasuke voltando a andar.

-Nem rola teme, - disse Naruto olhando para o amigo. – Estamos todos muito cansados.

Todos direcionaram seus olhares ao Uchiha, que apenas por mero orgulho não admitia também já estar cansado.

-Muito bem então,- disse o moreno se sentando ao chão. – O que faremos agora?

Novamente o silencio tomou conta de todos. Eles acabaram por decidir descansarem um pouco, afinal, estavam completamente vulneráveis naquele lugar que nem ao menos sabiam onde ficava.

Mas não deu tempo de fecharem os olhos. Quando o sol se pôs por completo. sombras começaram a cerca los. E por fim, ao pararem de rodar se mostrarão ser 5 pessoas encapuzadas. Suas capas lhes escondiam até os pés.

A sombra do meio deus dois passos a frente, a proximidade asustou ao ponto das garotas recuarem um direção da cada garoto.

-Ora.- Disse a pessea. – Não lhes farei nenhum mal. – Por debaixo do capuz pode-se ver um sorriso cínico se formar em seus lábios. – A não ser, é claro, se você não copeirarem...- Ao terminar a frase deixou o capuz escorregar para trás deixando a mostra a face masculina. Seus olhos eram de um preto opaco emoldurados por óculos redondos, seus cabelos eram cinzas presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e curto.- Meu nome é Kabuto, e serei o carcereiro de vocês nesta viagem. – Ao terminar a fala deu uma leve reverência


	3. Chapter 3

Esconderijos

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando se deram por si já estavam algemados em duas filas indianas. Uma só de garotas e a outra só de garotos.

Caminhavam em silencio enquanto o gramando que antes era de um verde maravilhoso ganhava tons marrons de tão seco. As poucas árvores que eram vistas pelos jovens antes agora se contorciam em visíveis formas de tortura. O cenário em que caminhavam estava cada vez mais morte.

Era visível o cansaço de todos, em especial das garotas, que cambaleavam a cada passo dado. Ino se mostrava ser a mais exausta de todas, que por acabar dando um passo em falso se pôs ao chão, levando as outras garotas junto a si por suas algemas serem unidas. Olhares preocupados se seguiram dos garotos a elas.

Um bufo de impaciência pôs a ser ouvido vindo da frente. A menor sombra de todas se colocou ao lado de Ino que possuía um semblante de pavor e dor. Shikamaru teve que segurar Sai para que esse não avançasse sobre a sobra que puxo Ino para cima, deixando o capuz escorregar, mostrando seus longos cabelos ruivos avermelhados e olhos castanhos tão opacos como os de Kabuto.

Quando a ruiva já havia deixado Ino em pé, elevou sua outra mão ao mesmo tempo em que um doentio sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

-Acho melhor você abaixar essa sua mão Tayuya.

Todos os jovens olharam para o dono da voz e viram que como ele, vinham mais quatro pessoas. Ao todo eles eram três homens, o que havia falado possuía cabelos de um tom estranho de branco para a sua idade e olhos negros, uma mascara cobria metade de seu rosto, ao seu lado, outro homem de olhos e cabelos pretos, estes espetados, uma curta barba passava por todo seu maxilar enquanto um cigarro se entrava em sua boca que formava um sorriso torto. O outro homem possuía olhos negros também, mas seus cabelos eram espetados e castanhos, e havia também mais duas mulheres. A primeira possuía olhos estranhamente vermelhos e cabelos escuros ondulados, a outra tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, eles eram presos em um auto rabo de cavalo curto. Todos usavam armaduras cinza claro, o único diferencial entre eles é que suas capas possuíam cores diferentes. Cinza, roxo, verde, azul e vermelho, respectivamente.

-Kabuto, como anda o seu mestre?- Perguntou a mulher de olhos escuros.

-Com saudades de sua aprendiz, Anko. – Respondeu Kabuto tomando forma de ataque.

Os jovens ficaram parados vendo tudo. Quando Temari abaixou seus olhos, viu finas raízes saírem do chão e se enroscarem nas algemas. Ela pode ver Shikamaru fazer sinal de silencio para ela, todos já tinham vistam.

Com uma leve pressão vinda das raízes as algemas se quebraram.

-Corram você dez!- Berrou a mulher de olhos vermelhos enquanto relâmpagos surgiram, o vendo aumentava a velocidade e a terra tremia.

As garotas demoraram a reter a informação, mas quando isso aconteceu, sentiram- se serem puxadas para uma direção.

Naruto corria enquanto Hinata era puxada por ele, sentia a garota desvencilhar das pedras, o terreno era acidentado e mórbido. Quando Naruto viu uma brecha foram para traz de um pedregulho. Quando o Uzumaki puxou a Hyuuga, garota não esperava pelo movimento e se chocou com o peito do garoto que a abraçava propetoramente.

Neji e Tenten corriam em direção á uma enorme árvore seca, para assim se esconderem, e assim o garoto ficou atento para que nada acontecesse a garota.

Ino corria sendo puxada por Sai, no decorrer do caminho que faziam a garota acabou por cair no chão e se assustar ao ver o garoto pegando a no colo e se esconderem atrás de um largo tronco caído.

-Ta doendo?- Perguntou o moreno para a loira.

-Sim.- Respondeu ela enquanto ele a sentava no chão.

O som de espadas, relâmpagos, vento, água corrente, terra se mexendo e objetos serem queimados era audível.

-Corre mais rápido Temari!- Berrou Shikamaru para a garota ao ver uma das sombras pretas os seguirem.

-To tentando!- Respondeu ela ofegante.

Quando a sombra ganhou mais vantagem sobre eles um dos cavaleiros de cinza, o que usava a capa roxa apareceu em sua frente.

-Se escondam crianças. – Disse ele enquanto acendia outro fumo. – Nós tomamos conta deles.

Por fim se esconderam atrás de uma árvore.

Sakura se assustou ao sentir uma mão quente lhe puxando para fora do campo de batalha.

Correram o máximo que podiam até Sasuke a puxar para trás de um buraco no chão (N/A:estilo aquele que a galerinha de Nárnia se esconde antes do Noel chegar ^^'''). A surpresa foi maior quando a rosada sentiu os braços do garoto a envolverem.

-Sasu...- Ela murmurou, mas foi interrompida pela mão do garoto.

-Pss...- Disse ele a centímetros do rosto da garota. E a distancia diminuiu um pouco mais, a mão que antes estava sobre a boca, agora estava em sua nuca.

-Você esta ouvindo alguma coisa?- Perguntou Sasuke. Sakura podia sentir seu hálito roças sobre sua face.

-Nã-não... – Respondeu ela confusa.

O Uchiha acabou por soltar a Haruno, sabia que não devia fazer isso, ele não a merecia... Sempre soube dos sentimentos da garota, mas tinha muito medo de acabar se envolvendo demais.

O silêncio era tanto que ficaram mais atentos ao ouvirem passos vindo em suas direção.

-Ah! Vocês estão ai. –Disse o homem com a capa cinza e cabelos brancos. – Só faltavam vocês dois. – Concluiu com um sorriso amigável.

Sakura pode ver a dúvida sobre a face do Uchiha.

-Quem é você?- Perguntou Sakura se dirigindo ao homem.

-Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, residente de Konoha, - disse ele em usa reverencia, mas também completou voltando a sua postura, – e cavaleiro do raio.

O casou fico confuso sobre o que lhes fora dito, mas foi a vez de Sasuke se manifestar.

-"Konoha"? "Cavaleiro do Raio"?Mas o que é isso?- perguntou o moreno com o cenho franzido.

Kakashi deu um leve sorriso após uma curta risada.

-Vocês realmente não são daqui. - Concluiu ele olhando para os dois.

Sakura deu uma leve resmungada e disse:

-Só agora você reparou?

Começaram a andar em direção aos outros, todos estavam em volta de um bolinho, os cavaleiros estavam conversando amigavelmente com os outros oito jovens.

-Ah!- Berrou Naruto ao verem Kakashi, Sakura e Sasuke chegarem. – Vocês chegaram!

Sakura meramente sorriu docemente em direção a todos.

-Então você devem ser Haruno Sakura, - disse o homem de cabelos castanho ao apontar para a rosada, - e você deve ser Uchiha Sasuke. – repetiu o mesmo movimente que antes.

-Hai. – Respondeu Sakuha . – Demo, nós dois não sabemos os seus nomes. – Falou a garota gesticulando para cada um dia cavaleiros.

Os cavaleiros sorriram amigavelmente em direção a garota, a primeira a se manifestar foi a mulher de olhos vermelhos, sua capa era azul.

-Meu nome é Kurenai Yuuhi, sou residente de Konoha e cavaleira da água. – Disse ele com uma reverencia em direção ao casal.

Quando Kurenai recompôs sua postura anterior o homem de cabelos escuros que sempre estava fumando deu um leve pigarro.

-Meu nome é Sarutobi Asuma, residente de Konoha, cavaleiro do vento. – Imitou o gesto que a mulher havia feito.

Sakura por respeito se curvou em direção aos dois. Sasuke deu um mero aceno com a cabeça.

Ouviram uma leve gargalhada vindo da outra direção, ao olharem, a mulher de cabelos negros quase rolava no chão de tanto que ria.

-Ai, ai- disse ela secando uma lágrima que surgia no canto de seu olho direito. – Vocês são muito formais. - E se endireitou em direção a Haruno e o Uchiha.- Bem...meu nome é Mitarashi Anko, sou residente de Konoha, e cavaleira do fogo.

Sakura não pode deixar de soltar uma leve risada em relação a ações de Anko, ela parecia ser a mais descontraída dos cavaleiros. A garota sentiu seu ombro ser tocado de leve, quando virou seu corpo em direção de quem a tocava deu berro em sina de susto. O homem ao seu lado continuou a fitando do mesmo modo assustador.

-Meu nome é Yamato, sou também residente de Konoha, e cavaleiro da terra. – Agora ele disse olhando para Sasuke que teve um leve frio na espinha ao ouvir a voz do homem que mais lhe parecia um sopro.

Então ele riu.

– To só brincando com você. – Disse Yamato com sua mão direita atrás da cabeça. – Desculpas se assustei vocês.

Todos ficaram quietos por um tempo enquanto Kakashi e Asuma arrumavam os cindo cavalos que haviam escondido para poderem tirar o quanto antes os jovens de lá.

-É...Asuma?- Perguntou Ino ao cavaleiro que era o mais próximo dela, que ao ouvir seu nome se virou em sua direção.

-Sim Ino?

-O que é "Konoha"?

Todos os dez jovens queriam muito ter essa resposta, dês de que os mais velhos haviam lhes dito onde moravam onde tinham entendido nada.

-Tudo o que você vê vivo e saudável é Konoha.

-E onde nós estamos agora?

Perguntou Neji para o cavaleiro do vento.

-Em um lugar onde já foi Konoha, mas nas circunstancias atuais, pertencem a Orochimaru.

O silêncio tomou conta de todos naquele momento. Não sabiam ao certo do por que, mas o nome lhes fez sentir medo.

_Nossa, gente muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Vocês não fazem ideia de como isso me deixa feliz!_

_Espero que estejam gostando da história, ainda vem muito pela frente, só posso dizer que a fic já ta prontinha na minha cabeça, só falta passa pro "papel"! \o/_

_Beijinho para todos_

_Fernanda_


	4. Chapter 4

A chegada

Ino observava um estranho pássaro voar pelos céus do amanhecer. O que lhe mais chamou a atenção no animal, foi a longa calda do mesmo.

A leve brisa da manhã fazia com que seus longos e leves cabelos a acompanhassem em uma dança sincronizada. Sempre tivera o costume de acordar cedo, mesmo tendo um dia passado exaustivamente não podia dormir mais de dez horas. Todos ainda dormiam por tão grande cansaço.

As lembranças do dia anterior ainda eram frescas e irreais em sua mente.

Pelo que puderam presenciar cada uma dos cavaleiros realmente podia dominar seu elemento. A primeira prova foi dada antes de saírem do campo onde ocorrera a batalha. Não muito longe de lá, os cavaleiros haviam deixado seus cavalos presos a troncos de árvores, onde, ao Yamato tocar no chão, duas carruagens brotaram do solo, o que deixou os dez jovens perplexos. Ficou assim combinado que as garotas iriam em uma delas e os garotos na outra, afinal, só cabiam, no máximo seis pessoas em casa carruagem. Um cavalo puxaria cada carruagem, enquanto uma ficaria na frente e dois atrás para garantir segurança de todos. Segundo os cavaleiros, tudo estava muito perigoso ultimamente.

A segunda prova foi que após cavalgarem por umas 3 horas, Naruto não parava de reclamar de fome, optaram por parar perto de um rio para comerem algo e passarem a noite lá, afinal, todos estavam exaustos. Kurenai caminhou lentamente em direção ao lago. Quando esta colocou suas mãos sobre as águas, 15 peixes envoltos por esferas de água saltaram para fora do mesmo e direção ao chão. Kakashi acabou por trazer alguns gravetos mais grossos encontrados e os jogou no chão, e com um mero estalar dos dedos de Anko, eles pegaram fogo. Quando os peixes por fim estavam prontos, sentiram um leve vento bater sobre eles apenas para que a comida não ficasse muito quente. Asuma riu descontroladamente após ver a cara de espanto no rosto de cada um dos dez jovens.

Depois disso dormiram os mais novo dentro das carruagens e os cavaleiros em casos de dormir para fora...

-Bom dia Ino. - Falou uma voz tirando a de suas lembranças.

-Ah!- exclamou ela ao se virar e encontras Sai se retirando da carruagem dos garotos. – Bom dia.

-Como ta o seu tornozelo?- perguntou ele apontando para o pé da garota.

Ino se surpreendeu uma pouco pela pergunta do amigo, Sai sempre foi visto como o mais frio deles.

-Ta ótimo. - Disse ela. –A Kurenai fez uma curativo ontem de noite.

Depois disso comeram algumas frutas encontradas ali e continuaram a viagem.

Pelo que sabiam, não demoraria muito para que chegarem a seu destino. O tédio tomava conta de todos. Shikamaru dormia tranquilamente em um canto da carruagem, Sasuke e Naruto estavam jogada quem ficavam mais tempo sem piscar, enquanto Neji e Sai os observavam tediosamente.

-Ah teme!- Escamou Naruto erguendo céus braços. - Isso é chato pra caramba!

-Diga isso por você. - Falou Sasuke colocando seus braços atrás da cabeça.- Ganhei mais uma vez , dobe.

Naruto amarrou a cara em direção ao melhor amigo. O silencio voltou a tomar conta do lugar enquanto meramente sentiam a carruagem balançar de acordo com o andar do cavalo. Shikamaru acabou por acordar e começo a observar as nuvens por fora de uma pequena janela que tinha no lugar e se dirigiu aos amigos.

-Vocês acham que da pra confiar neles?- perguntou o Nara aos amigos.

Os rostos antes tediosos foram tomados por excreções sérias.

-Quando nós encontramos aquele tal de Kabuto, pude ver a Tenten estremecer. - olhares com segundas intenções foram direcionados em direção ao Hyuuga. – Ah, nem venham, eu só reparei porque ela era a que estava mais próxima de mim. - E continuou.- dizem que mulheres sabem das coisas, quando o Kakashi apareceu ela se mostro extremamente aliviada. – Bufou de leve. – Acho que só esperando pra ver se eles são bons mesmo.

Sai que até agora estava em silencio falou:

-Nós temos que protege las.

O silencio voltou e todos os olharam surpresos. Sabiam que deviam fazer isso. Afinal, eram suas amigas...

-Se vocês olharem para o lado de fora, verão os muros de Konohagakure. – Disse Asuma passando pela janela da carruagem dos garotos montado em seu cavalo marrom.

O alvoroço se formou, a janela era muito pequena para que todos pudessem ver ao mesmo tempo. Shikamaru estava mais próximo dela exclamou ao ver a imensidão verde.

-Mas, - disse ele. – é tudo uma cerca viva gigante.

Uma curta risada foi ouvida por fora, quando Anko passou rapidamente por sua carruagem.

-Por isso mesmo pivete. É a nossa maior proteção.

O silencio causado pela curiosidade tomou a todos. Sem contar que Naruto se contorcia em seu acento para não rir escandalosamente de Shikamaru, "pivete".

Enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais do paredão verde, mais a curiosidade lhes aumentava.

Foi quando ouviram Kakashi conversar com dois homens que estavam próximos á cerca que continuaram a andar. Quando deram por sim, o paredão havia dado passagem a eles.

Ele era realmete largo, não demoraram muito a passar por eles. Tenten teve coragem de olhar pela janela enquanto ainda passavam, se surpreendeu ao ver que a cada centímetro passado, o murro de folhas se fechava uma pouco mais.

-Agora eu entendi porque é tão seguro. - Falou Neji voltando a colocar sua cabeça para dentro da carruagem.

Quando finalmente terminaram de atravessar a alta cerca, se surpreenderam com o que viram. Segundo Sai, pareci que estavam de volta na idade média por causa do desenho da arquitetura do lugar, na opinião de Naruto, eles estavam de fato em um RPG. Hinata ficou encantado com o quão romântico o ambiente era. Enquanto Ino apenas observava com desgosto a roupas que as pessoas de fora usavam.

Andaram por mais um pouco. De fato o lugar lhes lembra muito contos de fadas, aprecia que a qualquer momento os sete anões apareceriam cantando a sua música.

Quando pararam de andas Temari colocou sua cabeça para fora da janela vendo que todos os habitantes do lugar os estavam seguindo.

-Isso ta me assustando... - Falou ela olhando para a carruagem dos garotos que agora estava "estacionada" ao lado da delas. Shikamaru a olhava com o cenho franzido, mas logo voltou para dentro do veiculo.

A porta da carruagem se abriu, mostrando Kurenai com uma excreção carinhosa de sempre.

-Chegamos garotas, - Falou ela lhes ajudando a descer do lugar. – Tsunade-hime-sama os espera.

Temari franziu o cenho e pergunto:

-"Tsunade-hime-sama"?

Kurenai deu mais um de seus doces risos.

-Ela é a nossa rainha.

-Então por que a chamam por "hime"? – Perguntou Hinata

-Força do hábito. - Respondeu a cavaleira.

Quando todas desceram da carruagem foram ao encontro dos garotos, mas a surpresa foi maior quando viram o enorme castelo a frente deles.

Sakura se lembrou automaticamente dos enormes castelos da Grã-Bretanha, mas este superava todos, tanto em tamanho, quando em beleza.

-Vocês realmente vão deixar a rainha esperando?- perguntou Asuma já no topo da enorme escada que dava entrado para o lugar com seu costumeiro fumo.

Quando os jovens começaram a subir os degraus ainda curiosos, Sasuke ariscou olhar para trás quando se surpreendeu ao ver várias pessoas os observando de toda a praça que ficava a frente da construção.

Quando dois guardas abriram as enormes portas do castelo, os dez jovens viram mais a frente uma mulher loira sentada sobre um trono, em seu lado direto havia uma mulher de curtos cabelos negros, e de seu lado direito um homem já de idade com longos cabelos brancos.

-Tsunada-hime-sama.- Falou Kakashi mais a frente dele se curvando em sua direção.- Os trouxemos em segurança, mas acredito que eles ainda estejam cansados.

Tsunade se levantou e andou em direção aos jovens. Os cavaleiros se cruzaram e os dez os imitaram.

Ela caminhou lentamente nem suas frentes até parar em frente a Sakura que era a ultima entre eles.

-Você parecem cansados mesmo. – Só agora a rosada pode ver como a rainha era linda. Seus olhos eram de um castanho extremamente claro e o rosto mais lembrava porcelana e seus cabelos lembravam levemente ouro, o que combinava com suas vestes que eram verdes de um desenho medieval. O decote do vestido ressaltava ainda mais seu grade busto (N/A: hsaushauha acharam que eu ia esquecer isso?)

-Shizune. – Chamou Tsunade a mulher de cabelos pretos, -Peça para os empregados arrumarem um quarto para cada um deles, e um jantar farto. Os coitados devem estar confusos e desorientados, extremamente compreensíveis.

Nisso ela se voltou novamente para os adolescentes.

-Depois do jantar, irei explicar tudo para vocês, as perguntas devem ser muitas.

Oi, oi!

Gente, disculpa a demora!

Mas então, como eu disse a história ta pronta na cabeça, mas o problema é começar a juntar todas as ideias.

Devo ter reescrito esse capaitulo umas 5 vezes, juro!

Mas então, essa semana e semana que vem não vou poder postar nada. Por que foram inventar uma coisa chamada prova?

To amando as reviews, voc~e não fazem ideia de como é bom!

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Beijus!


	5. Chapter 5

Histórias

O Sol já começa a se por quando a Hyuuga olhou pela janela de seu quarto. A vista era linda, o lugar era de um verde saudável e alegre, flores da estação se espalhavam por vários lugares da aldeia.

Após Tsunade se dirigir á Shizune a morena colocou um leve sorriso em sua face.

-Me sigam. – Falou ela andando em direção a um arco que ficava ao lado esquerdo da sala. – Acredito que esperar não será necessário.

Os dez jovens começaram a seguir ela. Agora todos observavam com encanto o lugar onde estavam.

Cada centímetro do castelo lhes parecia ter sido arrumado com perfeição. Quadros alinhados perfeitamente em suas paredes, cortinas lisas e limpas, não chão não se era visto nem ao menos um grão de poeira, enquanto os corrimões das escadas eram reluzentes.

-Quando ouvi que vocês já haviam chegado- Falou Shizune subindo um lance de escadas enquanto os adolescentes a acompanhavam. – Pedi rapidamente para os serviçais arrumassem seus aposentos.

Ao atingir o começo de um corredor longo, mas onde era possível ver dez grandes portas se estenderem por ele, a morena se virou em suas direções.

-Pois bem. – Começou ela ajeitando levemente seu vestido azul escuro. – Cada quarto é para um de vocês, a cor da maçaneta corresponde à cor de seus cristais. Dentro de seus aposentos haverá uma banheira já pronta acho que queiram usá-la, e não se preocupem, elas são encantadas para não perderem o calor. Dentro do guarda roupas haverá vestes mais confortáveis para usarem enquanto estiveram aqui, sem contar em uma grande cama para você descansarem. Presumimos que estejam realmente cansados...

Não deu nem tempo para que a mulher terminasse de falar, Naruto já havia corrido em direção ao quarto onde a maçaneta era laranja.

De fato o quarto era enorme, a primeira ação de o garoto cometeu ao adentrá-lo foi pular na enorme cama.

Ino correu em direção ao que possuía a maçaneta roxa. Ficou maravilhada ao ver a grandiosidade e o luxo. Por mero impulso, correu em direção ao armário. Curiosamente, a maioria das roupas lá dentro eram roxas, se não em tons variados desta.

-Perdão Shizune-san. - Falou Tenten se ponde em frente a mulher. -Eles são educados quando querem.

A morena simplesmente riu.

-Não se preocupe Tenten-san, isso é compreensível.

-Shizune-san. - A chamou Neji.

-Sim?

-Ah mais alguma coisa que nos queira falar?- perguntou o moreno.

-Ah, sim. - respondeu ela. – O jantar será servido ás 18 horas, ainda são 14. Serviçais do castelo os viram chamar para a refeição. É só isso. Espero que se sintam a vontade. - Terminou ela ao começar a descer as escadas.

-Se me permitem. – Falou Temari. – Vou pro meu quarto.

E assim cada um tomou sua direção.

Agora Hinata se encontravam em frente ao seu espelho terminando de por um simples, mas mesmo assim elegante vestido lilás que estava dentro de seu armário. Foi então que escutou leves batidas em sua porta e foi em direção a esta.

-Sim?- perguntou a garota para a mulher que se encontra em frente ao seu aposento.

-A jantar esta servido. Tsunade-hime-sama a espera. – Falou a empregada para a Hyuuga que saiu de seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Hinata!- Berrou Naruto andando em direção a morena que não pode evitar suas bochechas ficarem coradas. O Uzumaki usava uma calça marrom e sapatos com uma camisa laranja clara, lhe lembrava um príncipe. – Como foi a sua tarde?

A garota demorou uma pouco a responder até se acalmar.

-Be-bem... - começou ela. –Dormi quase a tarde toda, es-estava realmente cansada Naruto-kun.

-Acho que todos nós estávamos. - responde Sasuke vindo em direção aos dois sendo seguido pelos outros amigos.

Quando o grupo chegou ao salão em que a janta seria oferecida cada um se colocou em uma cadeira da enorme mesa retangular, que segundo Shikamaru poderia caber umas 30 pessoas.

Tsunade se encontrava a ponta desta.

-Vejo que as vestes lhes ficaram muito bem. - disse a rainha para eles. – Hoje mesmo envie uma carta às fadas lhes agradecendo.

-"Fadas"?- Perguntou Sai enjoando se servia se um pouco de carne?

Dez pares de olhos se direcionaram para a rainha.

-Perguntas para mais tarde. – Falou ela sem dirigir seu olhar aos outros

E foi assim que se decorreu o resto da refeição.

-Se todos já estiverem satisfeitos. - Falou Tsunade após pousar seu garfo sobre o prato. – Me acompanhem.

O barulho de cadeiras de movimentando tomou conta do lugar enquanto eles seguiam a rainha.

Viraram a esquerda por uma porta grande de mogno e seguiram por um corredor vazio, no final deste havia o quadro de uma porta, quando Tsunade tocou no quadro, sua mão começou a fazer parte da figura, e quando esta entrou nele por completo, podiam jurar que, se ela ficasse parada, havia sido pintada por uma dos melhores artistas do mundo.

-O que vocês estão esperando? – perguntou ela de dentro na figura.

Todos os outros jovens entraram. Quando Sasuke, que era o ultimo, passou pela moldura viu que tudo parecia como se meramente tivessem passado por um buraco, não parecia uma pintura, era tudo muito real.

Tsunade abriu a porta e todos os outros a acompanharam, a porta dava passagem para outro corredor, mas este possuía quadros e era bem mais espaçoso que o anterior.

-Muito bem, - começou Tsunade em direção a eles e logo após se viram para o outro quadro. - Vou lhes contar porque estão aqui.

"Ah 50 anos, nosso mundo vivia em paz. Nosso planeta sempre foi um único continente, com pequenas ilhas a sua volta. Éramos três reinos principais: Reino das Lesmas, Reino dos Sapos e Reino das Cobras."

Os dez jovens se surpreenderam quando o quadro em que a frente deles estava começou a mostras a história que a rainha contava.

"Mas infelizmente tudo mudou." Todos puderam ver o rosto da loira ficar mais sério. "Orochimaru, o rei do Reino das Cobras ansiava por poder, ele sempre sonhou muito alto. Eu era a soberana do Reino das Lesmas enquanto Jiraya, o homem que estava comigo antes na sala do trono, era o do reino dos Sapos.

"Quando Orochimaru começou a reunir seu exército e os lados já estavam tomados, resolvemos fazer uma reunião com todos os representantes de outros reinos. Primeiramente Orochimaru começou a abalar o ambiental. Neve tinha no verão e tornados onde nunca havíamos tido, mas graças aos centauros, que podem ver o futuro já sabíamos que ele faria isso há tempos, já tínhamos treinados Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato e Anko. Graças a eles não tivemos tristes perdas. Isso foi á 12 anos."

Tsunade os olhou novamente e andou mais um passo para outro quadro onde se surpreenderam ao verem uma aurora boreal no mesmo.

"Mas infelizmente um ano depois Orochimaru começou a bolar um novo plano. Ele enfraquecia o s sentimentos de seu exército. Todos seus soldados são criados dês de mais novos para não sentirem nada, a não ser ódio.

"Terras foram perdidas e nos aliamos ao reino dos Sapos virando assim Konoha. Tivemos uma nova reunião com os representantes. Nesse encontro ficou decidido que escolheríamos 10 jovens, cada uma portadora de um sentimento boa para nos ajudar nessa batalha. Vocês devem se lembra de quando eram mais novos e em pleno verão viram essa aurora boreal, mas curiosamente ninguém mais via"

Todos se espantaram ao ouvirem isso. Naruto se lembrava tão bem disso. Nesse dia estavam comemorando o aniversario de uma das crianças do orfanato enquanto Sakura lhe dava uma bronca por estar comendo os doces antes mesmo dos parabéns, era noite e foi ai que viram uma luz no céu, sabiam que era uma aurora, mas nunca haviam visto uma. Ficaram tão felizes que começaram a mostrar para todos, mas ninguém via, a mãe de Sakura até chegou a lhes chamarem a atenção para não mentirem para os outros.

-Então foi isso... - Falou Sakura olhando espantada para Naruto.

-Eu sabia que não era por causa da minha febre que eu tava vendo aquilo!- Disse Tenten animada.

-Meu tio queria colocar eu e a Hinata de castigo por fazer mos a Hanabi chorar porque ela não via a aurora.

-Meu irmão... Fingiu ver a aurora... -Falou Sasuke pensando alto,mas mesmo assim em um sussurro. Sakura e Naruto eram os que estamos mais próximos dele e ouviram trocaram olhares em seguida.

Ino começou a rir alto.

-Em Shikamaru, lembra que as nossas mães começaram a brigar com os nossos pais dizendo que estávamos tão agitados assim por que eles tinham dado muita sobremesa pra gente?

Shikamaru deu uma leve risada confirmando.

-Droga, o Gaara e o Kankurou ficaram tirando com a minha cara por duas semanas depois disso... - falou Temari cruzando os braços.

-Eu fiz até um desenho dela... - disse Sai pensativo.

Tsunade deu um leve sorriso para eles, de fato eram os escolhidos.

-Precisamos da ajuda de você. – Falou ela quebrando e clima e voltando a andar em direção a outra porta, essa era grande e tomava conta de do o final do corredor. (N/A: Meu Deus, como em porta nisso XD)

Ao abrir ela mostrou uma sala realmente grande com uma mesa redonda ao centro e onde cadeiras a sua volta. Cada uma de uma cor. Se olhassem para os pés dos acentos viriam que uma grossa faixa passava do lugar pelo chão e até mesmo pela parede cada uma foi em direção a cadeira que possuía a cor de seu cristal.

-Olhem melhor para as paredes. - Falou Tsunade sentando da cadeira dourada.

Nas paredes, bem na parte em que era predominante cada cor havia uma espada pendurada junto a uma capa preta que por dentro era de uma cor.

-To me sentindo uma Power Ranger laranja!- Falou Naruto colocando a capa e fazendo uma pose de herói.

-Da Naruto. Falou Sakura ao lado da faixa rosa. –Não existe Power Ranger laranja.

Todos começaram a rir, realmente lembravam Power Rangers, era uma cor só demais.

-Mais alguma pergunta?- falou a rainha.

Naruto se agitou e perguntou:

-Quantos anos você tem Tsunade-okaa-san? Porque se toda essa encrenca começou há 50 anos, você não deve ser tão nova quanto parece...

Ele foi interrompido por um soco dado pela rainha.

-NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME ASSIM!- falou ela irritada e dando um tapa na cabeça do loiro, mas voltando a ter seu semblante sério. – Sem contar que isso não te interessa.

-Então existem fadas, centauros, o que mais?- Perguntou Sai curioso por isso.

-Tudo das suas histórias infantis. - Respondeu a rainha.

Sakura olhou para os lados para ver se não havia mais ninguém em duvida.

-Porque humanos?- falou a Huruno para a loira. - Se existem fadas, centauros, duendes, sereias, isso é se existem. Porque não um deles?

Tsunade já havia reparado que a rosada era inteligente, não deixaria uma coisa de essas passar.

-Porque vocês são puros. – Respondeu a rainha. – Não usam da magia, infelizmente foi ela quem nos deixou assim.

-Magia?- falou Shikamaru.

-Você não acha que sou humana, certo? – Falou em um tom cômico a rainha, mas esta os olhou quando viu que o silêncio havia pegado a todos. – Somos todos feiticeiros.

**(N/A.:)**

Gente!

Desculpa a demora! Sério!

Tive semana de provas agora, então ralei, o problema é que peguei recuperação em química e matemática, talvez demore um pouquinho para o próximo capitulo então.

Espero que estejam gostando, tentei fazer o melhor possível esse e perdão se a fic estiver meio lenta, mas eu não podia logo jogar eles atrás das coisinhas que eles vão correr atrás (eu num vou fala!)

Ah, outra coisinha; Desculpa os erros de ortografia, eu mesma reviso, até coloco no revisor do Word, mas sempre passa alguma coisa.

Beijos!

Me deixem feliz e mandem reviews!

A aventura logo começa!


	6. Chapter 6

_Ataque_

O Sol nascia juntos com o começo do cantar de pássaros, já se fazia um mês que o grupo de jovens havia chegado á tal lugar e era nesse exato momento em que eles se dirigiam para um campo aberto em que treinavam o manejo de espadas junto a Anko.

Todos estavam dispostos menos Naruto e Shikamaru que foram, literalmente, arrastados por Sakura e Temari até o pátio do castelo.

-Hinata?- falou Neji para chamar a atenção da prima e prosseguiu – Você e as outras já arrumaram as bolsas?

No mesmo dia em que descobriram o motivo pelo qual tinham sido mandados para Konoha, a rainha Tsunade pediu para que cada uma arrumasse uma pequena bolsa com coisas importantes, assim ela entregou uma para cada, elas eram todas pretas e de couro para serem usadas na diagonal.

-Ah, sim Neji. – Respondeu a morena enquanto andava. – Cada uma colocou um saco que dormir e alguns remédios, mais algumas coisas. Você e o Sasuke é que estão responsáveis pela comida então vocês, né?

O Hyuuga a encarou por um curto tempo. Ela não estava realmente achando que eles seriam burros de deixar a comida nas mãos de Naruto, certo?

-Eu, o Sasuke, o Sai e o Shikamaru. – As lembranças do dia em que começaram a guardar os alimentos veio à mente do moreno. – O Naruto começou a pergunta por que ele não podia levar comida também. Não deu outra, ele e o Sasuke saíram com alguns machucados.

Hinata comprimiu um leve riso. Sempre admirou muito o loiro. Ele are alegre, confiável, amigo e corajoso. Ela se lembrava até hoje do dia em que ele e Sasuke entraram pela porta da escola juntos. Ele tinha ido pessoalmente até Tokyo para trazer o amigo de volta.

-Muito bem, vocês dez!- Disse Anko quando os alcançou no campo de treinamento. – Como vocês sabem, Orochimaru certamente mandará pessoas de seu exército até os templos de cada sentimento.

A menção dos templos fez cada um ganhar um semblante mais sério do que já possuíam. Segundo Asuma, que lhes explicara em um jantar sobre qual seria a tarefa deles, existiam 10 templos por todo o reino de Konoha. O Templo da Felicidade, o da Simpatia, o da Inteligência, o da Ousadia, da Coragem, da Sinceridade, Amizade, Fidelidade, Amor e Persistência. Segundo o cavaleiro do Vento, cada sentimento condizia com um deles. Quando chegassem aos templos o cristal da pessoa brilharia, porque até então não sabiam qual o era o sentimento de cada. Mas como tudo, sempre tem um porem. O cristal apenas brilharia quando o portador do sentimento o demonstrasse. O que segundo o Sarutobi, era o real problema.

-Vocês já sabem o que fazer. – Continuou a Mitarashi. – Entrem no santuário, cravem suas espadas na rocha central, e esperem.

O silencia dominava a todos. Shikamaru olhavam para a morena a sua frente com uma cara de desinteresse, quem o olhasse até diria que o que passa em sua mente era sua típica frase: "Que problemático". Antes fosse isso, há algum tempo já ele havia percebido o real perigo de tudo.

-Muito bem. Acho melhor nós começarmos.

Bem no momento em que Ankoi terminou de falar Yamato surgiu montado em seu cavalo.

-Anko me pediu ajuda. - explicou ele- Ele me disse que progrediram bastante, mas já sabem o fraco de cada um. Por isso... - Temari não gostou muito do gesto feito pelo cavaleiro da terra. Ao descer do cavalo ele pousou sua mão sobre a verde grama.

Sentiram a terra tremer, quando deram por si as raízes das árvores ganharam forma de pessoas com espadas empunhadas. – O que estão esperando? Lutem! – berrou Yamato para eles.

Sai empunhou sua espada esperando o ataque do inimigo. Viu que ao todo eram dez. Melhor assim. Uma para cada.

-Sakura, levante mais o cotovelo!- Berrou Anko para a rosada enquanto essa desviava de um ataque.

E assim foi o decorrer da manhã, um por um derrotava seu oponente, as únicas restantes em campo de batalha eram Sakura e Hinata, mas com um golpe certeiro e gracioso na cabeça de seu oponente Hinata saiu do campo.

Restava apenas Sakura.

Anko e Yamato já estavam se impacientes. O boneco de madeiro do qual Sakura lutava não possui nem um arranhão e se possuía, não eram visíveis. Sem contar que já estavam irritados pelas quantidades de vezes que a garota tinha deixado de acertar ele, e às vezes não foram poucas. Segundo eles era para ela ser a quarta a deixar o campo.

-Vamos Sakura-chan!- Berrou Naruto.

Sasuke a olhava curiosamente. Por que ela não o "matava" logo?

-Chega! – Berrou Yamato ao ver que a garota não tinha a pretensão de destruir o boneco.

-Sakura, o que pensa que estava fazendo?- Perguntou Anko furiosa em direção da garota. – Você podia ter matado ele há tempos, mas evitava! Você acha mesmo que na hora o exército do Orochimaru vai pegar leve com você? Na primeira oportunidade eles te matariam!

Sakura fitavam o chão envergonhada enquanto seguravam a espada prata já dentro da bainha.

O grupo dos nove jovens se encontrava a uma distância razoável de Anko e Sakura, mas não era por isso que não ouviam os berros da mulher. Puderam ver os lábios de Sakura se mexerem levemente, mas nada foi ouvido por eles.

-Se desculpa? Pense melhor antes de agir Sakura.

Ino ficou preocupada, conhecia Sakura dês de pequena, a partir do momento em que a viu fechar suas mãos em punhos soube que ela iria estourar.

-Eu não cônego, ta legal?- berrou Sakura agora com o rosto levantado. – Eu não posso matar alguém Anko, só de pensar nisso me da calafrios!

-Eles não terão piedade de você- Falou ela agora mais calma. Não estava irritada com ela, mas sabia que ele ela continuasse a se comportar assim não duraria muito tempo.

A surpresa tomou conta de Anko quando ouviu a última fresa da garota.

-Mas eu terei piedade deles!

E assim ela saiu correndo em direção ao castelo.

Naruto e Ino fizeram menção de iram atrás da Haruno, mas Sasuke se colocou na frente deles.

-Deixem ela respirar um pouco. -Falou ele olhando para os dois que apenas se entreolharam e ficaram quietos.

Os fios de seu cabelo voavam enquanto ela corria, podia sentir sua visão ficar turva por causa das lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos.

Céus, como ela poderia matar alguém? Sempre viveu junto as crianças do orfanato que sua mãe cuidava, a maioria das crianças estavam lá porque seus pais estavam mortos. Agradecia todos os dias por ainda ter os seus, pois via como era dura a vida para aquelas que não tinham.

E se em uma batalha ela matasse o pai de alguém? Esse fantasma a ficaria perturbando para sempre.

Subia as escadas rapidamente, não olhava para onde andava, só queria logo ir para seu quarto e relaxar um pouco, o ultimo mês foi muito cheio de informações. Os escolhidos, templos, pedras, batalhas, mortes, sentimentos... Eram palavras que passavam por sua cabeça em todos os momentos.

A Haruno estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta de que havia uma pessoa a sua frente, assim nela esbarrando.

-Calma. - lhe disse uma voz doce. – Sakura, o que foi?

Só então que a garota deu por si sobre que é que lhe estava abraçando.

-Tsunade-hime-sama!- Falou ela em um salto logo em seguida secando suas lágrimas. - Dis-disculpa..eu-eu não tinha a intenção... – mas foi cortada.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Falou a rainha com um doce sorriso no rosto. –Já fiquei sabendo.

-Perdão. – Falou a garota olhando para baixo. – Sou fraca, não posso fazer isso.

A rosada pode ouvir uma leve risada vinda da direção da rainha.

-Ora criança, vocês não é fraca. Tem muito potencial.

Sakura ficou por um tempo confusa. Potencial? Ela?

-Mas... eu não sou capaz de...- e por desgosto seu a palavra não saia de sua boca, mas com um pouco mais de força a soltou. -... Matar.

Tsunade a olhou pacifica. Diferente de Anko parecia que ela lhe entendia. A rainha começou a andar para a direção oposta a Sakura que apenas a ficou olhando.

-Me daria à honra de sua companhia nesse passeio senhorita Haruno?- Perguntou a loira com um leve sorriso.

Sakura nada disse, apenas mostrou um largo sorriso para a rainha e correu em sua direção.

Conversaram por tempos. A rosada lhe falou tudo sobre com era em seu mundo, falou como conheceu os outros, como era apaixonada por Sasuke e como estava sendo estranho viver naquele lugar.

Mas Tsunade reparou como a garota ainda estava apreensiva, e fato de não ter vontade de matar alguém a fazia se sentir fraca.

-Sakura?- chamou Tsunade.

-Sim?

-Você não pode matar.

Sakura viu que aquilo não era um pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

-Mas... E se pudesse curar?

A dúvida tomou conta de Sakura. Ela sabia que em Konoha, por toda a população ser feiticeira, era normal usarem magia para se livrarem das piores situações, mas ela sabia que sendo mera humana nem ao menos adiantaria citar as palavras usadas em alguns feitiços.

Quando deu pro si Tsunade já se encontrava a uma distancia razoável dela. Subiram escadas e mais escadas, a Haruno pode ver que quanto mais andavam, mais nobre ficava o lugar. Quando por fim a rainha abriu uma grande porta dubla de carvalho.

Sakura não pode deixar seu queixo não cair. O lugar era grande, mas não muito. Era o quarto da rainha. Certamente cabiam uns três quartos dela lá dentro. As paredes eram forradas com um caro papel verde, os moveis eram todos de carvalho. Tudo muito rústico e mágico.

-Sakura?- Chamou a rainha pela garota.

Quando a rosada se virou em sua direção viu que Tsunade segurava uma pequena caixa dourada. Com a cabeça, a rainha gesticulou a sua cama, sentando-se em seguida. Sakura lhe imitou em todos os movimentos. A garota pode ver a loira pousar a baixa entre elas e abri-la lentamente.

Quando a caixa estava completamente aberta Sakura pode ver perfeitamente o conteúdo lá dentro.

Era um pequeno fraco de vidro que ocuparia facilmente toda a palma de sua mão. O formato do vidro lhe lembrava um diamante, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a tampa. Era um anjo olhando para cima, ele era tão perfeito, se houvesse vento dentro do quarto daria para dizer que a túnica do qual ele se vestia estava mesmo esvoaçante, assim como seus cabelos. Já o liquido dentro dele era de um vermelho vivo, Sakura poderia até dizer que era sangue se não fosse pelo cheiro cítrico.

-Isso é sangue de Centauro. – explico a rainha pegando o frasco em sua mão. – Uma gota disso em qualquer ferida cicatriza na hora.

Tsunade esticou o braço em direção a Sakura que o pegou cuidadosamente.

-Foi um presente dos próprios centauros. – Falou ela com um olhar distante, provavelmente se lembrando da data em que tal presente lhe foi dado. – Acredito eu que você vá precisar mais disso do que eu. - e ainda acrescentou. –Há em conta gostas para que não seja desperdiçado desnecessariamente.

Sakura ficou quieta enquanto olhando o pequeno anjo talhado na tampa.

-Obrigada. – disse ela em um pequeno sussurro.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo até resolverem descer. No meio do caminho Sakura disse que iria guardar o frasco em segurança colocando-o dentro de sua bolsa pronto já para quando partissem o que seria na semana seguinte.

Já sozinha ela desceu as escadas em silencia, quando olhou por entre uma das enormes janelas do castelo viu que já estava anoitecendo.

Segou na biblioteca, onde sempre tinham uma "aula" sobre a história do lugar onde estavam agora. Ao abrir a porta encontrou todos sentados em um meio circulo enquanto Kurenai apontada em direção a um mapa que ficava esticado sobre um quadro.

-Sakura-chan!- Falou Naruto se pondo em pé assim que a viu, todos dirigiram seus olhares para ela.

-Oi galera, Kurenai, desculpa a demora.

-Tudo bem.

De repente, sentiram o chão tremer, e algo lhes falava que era Yamato, pois este estava sentado em um sofá da biblioteca.

-Estamos sendo atacados!- Berrou Shizune abrindo a porta do lugar em um estrondo. – Vocês dez, Kakashi os esta esperando na sala das cores, suas bolsas já estão lá. Agora corram!

Não deu tempo de nem ao menos refletirem, todos saíram em direção a sala das cores como ficou apelidada o lugar onde tinham se encontrado com Tsunade no primeiro dia deles no castelo.

Quando passaram pelo quadro encontraram Kakashi, quando todos já estavam lá dentro viram uma luz vindo de trás deles, ao olharem para trás o quadro que dava acesso ao corredor tinha se reduzido a pó.

-Vamos!- Disse Kakashi os apurando.

Cada um foi em direção a cor que lhes foram direcionadas, cruzaram suas bolsas, ajeitaram as espadas nas bainhas e colocaram as capas.

Quando todos estavam prontos Kakashi tocou em uma pedra que ficavam no chão. Quando todos olharam em volta as partes da parede que eram coloridas começaram a se mover, todas em uma só direção, quando estavam alinhadas ficaram brancas e por último deu passagem a um túnel longo.

Todos correram para o túnel esperando chegarem logo ao final dele. Ele era longo e estreito, algumas tochas ficavam no caminho para lhes iluminar o lugar.

Depois de uns cinco minutos correndo pelo túnel Kakashi empurrou uma pesada pedra.

Quando todos saíram do túnel puderam ver que estavam no topo de um moro, dele dava para ver o castelo, a preocupação tomava conta de todos.

-Tenho que voltar. - Disse Kakashi para eles. – Os sacos de dormir de vocês viram barracas, isso vocês já sabem. Shikamaru, tem um mapa dentro da sua bolsa e daTemari.

-Eles irão procurar vocês por toda a fortaleza a principio. O Templo da Felicidade fica a um dia de caminhada daqui. Espero que se dêem bem, conto com vocês. – Todos se sentiram extremamente pesados pela responsabilidade.

E assim o Cavaleiro do Raio sumiu deixando eles sozinhos.

-Acho melhor nós irmos, eles provavelmente farão uma varredura pela região. - Falou Shikamaru já começando a andar.

Eles partiram, agora sabiam que tudo mudaria. A responsabilidade deles era enorme, eles não podiam falhar.

Por impulso Tenten pressionou seu cristal na palma da sua mão, ela podia jurar que ele estava mais quente do que antes...

(N/A.)

Oi, oi!

Gente, desculpa a demora!

Eu não sei porque, mas sabia que ia pegar recuperação em química e matemática e ainda peguei anual nas duas!

(Quem disse que o segundo ano do médio era fácil mentiu!)

Voltando a fic...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Desculpa qualquer errinho, li e reli umas 4 vezes.

Outra coisinha!

OBRIGADA PeLAS REVEWIS! Eu amo receber todas! Continuem mandando!

Como pedido, ai vai a lista com a cor de cada um dos nossos dez herois!

Naruto – Laranja (Gente! Eu tava assistindo TV Globinho esses dias! Inventaram um Power Ranger laranja!Eu juro que não sabia, tipo ele usa uma roupa prata com preto e laranja!)

Hinata – Lilás

Sakura – Rosa

Sasuke – Azul

Shikamaru – Verde

Temari – Vermelho

Ino – Roxo

Sai – Cinza (esse é o melhor de todos, logo você vão saber o porque ;) )

Neji – Marrom (desculpa! Era a única que tinha sobrado pra ele, mas no final, caiu direitinho)

Tenten – Amarelo (eu sei, eu sei, mas vocês vão ver como tem tudo a ver com ela XD )


	7. Chapter 7

_Felicidade_

Já fazia algum tempo em que caminhavam, para a segurança de todos resolveram se adiantar para o Templo mais próximo, segundo Temari e Shikamaru que levavam os mapas o Templo mais próximo era o da Felicidade.

-Graças a Kami o Asuma deixou marcada a localização de cada Templo. – Falo Temari tomando dianteira a todos.

-Acho melhor pararmos por hoje. – Falo Neji. – Já deve ser tarde, e acredito eu que devemos estar prontos para amanhã, não acho que já ser tão fácil assim.

-Bem, - Falou Ino enquanto pousava sua bolsa ao chão já procurando sua barraca. – Primeiro o guardião do sentimento da Felicidade deve demonstrar ele. Em seguida, quando o colar começar a brilhar correr para o Templo.

-Só lembrando. – Falou Sai procurando alguma coisa para comer em sua bolsa. – Tem aquela barreira protetora em volta do Templo. Certeza que terão capangas do Orochimaru lá.

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois disso, já no dia seguinte teriam que batalhar...

-Muito bem!- Disse Tenten com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Não vamos sofrer por antecedência! Apenas vamos arrumar cada um sua barraca e acender uma fogueira, depois nos revezamos para ficar na vigia, sei lá – Fez uma pequena pausa enquanto contava com em seus dedos. – Uma hora e vinte minutos para cada?

Neji viu uma pequena falha naquilo que a garota falava.

-É Tenten, mas como vamos saber as horas?

O sorriso que antes estava no rosto da castanha se desmanchou gradativamente enquanto o silencio pairava sobre todos, mas foi ai que Hinata se lembrou de uma coisa.

-Péra ai gente. – Falou ela enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. – Achei!- Nisso, a Hyuuga segurava uma corrente prateada, e pendurada nela, um relógio. – A Kurenai me deu isso de manhã, antes de irmos treinar com a Anko.

-Então esta feito!- Falo Naruto socando uma de suas mãos.

Arrumaram a ordem da vigia e logo em seguida montaram sua barracas, cada um tinha uma, elas tinham o formato retangular, sendo compridas e estreitas, apenas uma pessoa deitada cabia nela, era meio desconfortável, mas era super prático de levar.

E assim todos foram dormir enquanto Neji ficava para fora, sendo o primeiro da vigia.

Tenten olhava o Sol se levantar, afinal era a ultima da vigia, e quando olhou para o relógio prata, viu que já era hora dos outros acordarem. Depois de acordados se puseram a voltar a andar.

Não tinham muito assunto para conversarem, e até era da preferência de todos ficarem em silencio para não chamarem a atenção. O pensamento de todos eram consumidos pela curiosidade de quem seria o guardião da Felicidade. Na opinião de todos Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru e Temari já eram riscados da lista, Hinata também já era excluída por ser muito tímida. Assim sobravam Sakura, Ino, Naruto e Tenten.

Pelo que sabiam, o Templo da Felicidade ficava a um dia de caminhada, mas não sabiam que teria tanta névoa no caminho. Caminhavam a tanto tempo que já se sentiam desanimados por procurarem o lugar.

-Bem que podiam ter placas explicando tudo. – Falou Naruto colocando seus braços para trás da cabeça.

Sakura sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punhos, mas em seguida serem envolvidas por outras mais quentes, ao olhar para o lado viu o Uchiha ao seu lado.

-Relaxa. – Falou ele fitando mais a frente. – Ele só ta tentando descontrair um pouco o clima.

Em seguida, com um leve suspiro, a Haruno deu uma relaxa. Rá, como se fossem realmente burros de colocarem placas pelo caminho, podiam até mesmo escrever elas em vários idiomas para todos entenderem...

Uma risada foi ouvida por trás da névoa. Todos pararam em súbito. A risada não era normal, era sombria, só de escutá-la Ino sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar.

-Isso mesmo... - falou uma voz que nenhum dos jovens haviam escutado em suas vidas, pelo que perceberam o dono da voz era ao mesmo dono da risada. –Tenham medo de mim...

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Neji em berro já com sua espada em mãos.

Mais uma vez a medonha risada.

-Que coragem, me desafiar. – Passos molhados pela névoa foram ouvidos vindo na direção deles. – Mas serei cordial nesse momento. Meu nome é Zabuza, o demônio da névoa.

Se todos estavam com medo antes, agora estavam aterrorizados. Zabuza usava apenas uma calça deixando seu tronco amostra, por esse passava um grossa faixa que pelo que podiam ver, dava fiam a capa de sua espada. Eles já a segurava apoiada em um de seus ombros. Ela era enorme. Em seu rosto, faixas cobriam sua boca e nariz.

Repentinamente mais uma onde de terror passou pelo corpo de todos os dez jovens seguida por mais uma risada.

-Acho que como vocês logo vão morrer, posso lhes contar o que esta acontecendo...

Mas não deu nem ao menos tempo para que ele terminasse, pois Neji havia corrido em sua direção. Zabuza não fez um movimento sequer. Todos ficaram parados quando viram Neji cravar sua espada no chão e usá-la com apoio, assim elevando seu corpo para dar um chute na nuca do demônio. Mas nada adiantou quando Zabuza segurou o pé do moreno e a arremessou.

-Neji!- Berrou Tenten correndo em direção ao garoto

Mais uma risada, mais uma onda de terror.

-Voltando ao que eu estava falando... - Falou Zabuza olhando pelo canto do olho para Neji que agora era amparado por Tenten. – Vocês devem ter reparado que há algum tempo essa névoa os cerca, bem, sou eu que a estou causando, mas, acreditem essa névoa não é uma nevoa qualquer.

Mais uma risada, mais uma onda de terror.

-Ela suga a felicidade de vocês. Irônico não? Fui mandado para cá justamente por causa disso. Sem felicidade, do próprio guardião da felicidade não poderá ser descoberto.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sai se entre olharam rapidamente e assim correram em direção a Zabuza.

-Seu infeliz!- Berrou Naruto antes de tentar cravar sua espada logo abaixo do braço do demônio, mas assim como Neji, os três foram lançados.

Hinata olhava tudo aquilo horrorizada, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, nisso Sakura correu para seu auxilio. Temari sentia grossas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, assim como Ino.

Kami-sama, ele era muito forte!

Shikamaru apenas olhava tudo atônito, não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer agora, justo ele que sempre tinha um plano.

-Sabe loiro. – Falou Zabuza novamente, por mais incrível que parecesse eles ainda estava na mesma posição de antes. – Ser infeliz é algo que me acompanha dês de que nasci.

-Isso é mentira!

Todos olharam em direção a voz que acabara de berrar tais palavras.

Tenten não tinha um semblante triste sobre a face, mas sim um doce sorriso. Neji a encarava confuso.

-Você já deve ter sido feliz sim. – Ela se levantada devagar, pois ainda ajudava o Hyuuga. – A felicidade sempre esta nos momentos mais inesperados da vida, mas esses momentos são tão pequenos que nem ao menos fomos capazes que distingui-los!

O rosto de Zabuza se contorceu em raiva. Uma luz amarela tomava conta do lugar enquanto a nevoa se dissipava. Quando Tenten procurou a fonte de tal luz apenas olhou para baixo, onde seu colar estava. E ao olhar para trás viu o Templo.

Ele era enorme. Pelo que se lembrava dos livros de história parecia o Panteão de Roma. Ele era completamente bronco com uma longa escadaria que levava a uma porta. Por trás da construção de entrada, uma meia esfera se erguia, um médio buraco ficava em seu topo.

-Corre!- Berrou Neji quando viu Zabuza caminhar em direção a eles.

A morena não pensou duas vezes, correu o mais rápido que pode. Seu colar continuava a brilhar, e quando por fim atingiu o primeiro degrau do templo olhou para trás.

Zabuza batia em um tipo de parede não visível aos olhos dela, pode ver Naruto fazer um gesto para que ela continuasse, e assim fez.

Dentro do templo era tudo branco, quando passou pela primeira construção, viu que se encontrava em um salão redondo, poderia jurar que uma esfera caberia perfeitamente do local e quando olhou para cima, lá esta o buraco, bem ao centro. A sua frente estava um tipo de pedra cinza. Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Retirou sua espada da bainha e caminhou em direção ao rochedo, quando estava bem a sua frente, com um rápido movimento cravou a espada na pedra. Seu colar, que até agora brilhava, parou de fazer-lo. Quando Tenten olhou para o chão um liquido amarelo saia da rocha. Pelo lugar ser tão branco, Tenten não tinha visto pequenos entalhes por seu decorrer. Agora, o lugar tomado pelo branco possuía uma linda decoração amarela e quando, por fim o liquido amarelo passou por toda a extensão do lugar um pilar de luz envolveu a rocha onde sua espada antes estava, pois agora, no lugar dela, apenas pó sobrara.

Surpresa passou pelo rosto da garota, quando um bastão pairou dentro do pilhar, sua espada havia se transformado.

Então era isso, o que acontecia depois que cravassem suas espadas, certamente haveria uma ama para cada uma dos dez jovens!

E assim ela pegou o bastão, mas o pilar de luz continuava lá.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que estava na hora de lutar.

Naruto se esquivava da espada de Zabuza quando viu um pilar de luz amarela subir aos céus, era tudo tão lindo...

-Zabuza. – Ouviram uma voz chamar pelo demônio vindo do templo. – Sua oponente agora sou eu.

E assim começou a batalha entre os dois. Tenten sabia muito bem manejar o bastão, mas Zabuza também sabia usar sua espada.

Tenten usava sua arma como apoio quando ia dar algum chute, até como barreira quando via que o demônio estava prestes a acertá-la com um golpe, mas por ultimo ela viu uma brecha e pressionou seu bastão no abdômen de Zabuza. A força era tanta que ele foi arremessado para longe.

Não deu nem ao menos tempo para verem se ele ainda estava vivo ou não. Uma pessoa mascarada tomou lugar entre eles, assim levantando o corpo do homem.

-Ele esta morto, podem voltar à busca de vocês.

E eles repentinamente sumiram.

-Droga!- Berrou Naruto.

-Acho que ele ainda ta vivo. – Falou Tenten andando em direção aos amigos.

Todos assentiram com as cabeças.

-Mas vamos olhar para o falo bom. – Disse Hinata brincando com seus indirados. – Temos a Guardião da Felicidade para nos por pra cima.

Todos riram fracamente, quando Tenten pressionou levemente o bastão ele se encolheu, e quando esta olhou para a bainha da sua espada ela tinha mudado de forma, perfeito para guardar o pequeno objeto.

-O próximo Templo é da Simpatia. – Falou Shikamaru enquanto olhava para o mapa. –Ótimo como alguém vai se mostrar simpático?

Todos foram quietos quando Ino passou seu braço por volta do pescoço de Tente.

-Muito bem garota. Nos fale como foi lá dentro, pelo que parece, a viagem vai ser longa e chata...

(N.A.)

Oi, oi!

Espero que tenham gostado, to tentando ficar o mais neutro possível, sem deixar mostrar a preferência por qualquer personagem.

Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!

Ah, outra coisinha.

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para todos!

Acho que não posto até 2011, sahsuashausha.

Mas gente, sério, rezem pra criatividade vir, tenho que terminar essa fic até dia 25 de fevereiro. Vou prestar vestibular ano que vem, por isso não vou poder postar o ano que vem todinho, mas vou tentar. Juro!

Beijos a todos!

Quem será o Guardião da Simpatia?

P.S.:Disculpa qualquer errinho!


	8. Chapter 8

_Simpatia_

A lua brilhava no céu junto às estrelas enquanto dez jovens se alimentavam em volta de uma pequena fogueira, Tenten passara a tarde dando os detalhes a todos de como era dentro do Templo. "Uma enorme sala circular". "Tinha alguns entalhes que a principio não eram vistos por tudo ser branco". "A pedra no centro em que cravamos a estada". "O grande pilar que passava pelo buraco circular do teto". Nenhum detalhe era deixado de lado, tudo era explicado a todos com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Mas Tenten. – Falou Neji enquanto a olhava distraidamente para o fogo. – Como você sabia manusear tão bem esse bastão? – Falou ele agora olhando para o objeto nas mãos da morena.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto a Guardiã da Felicidade observava o bastão encolhido sobre seus dedos, com mais uma leve pressão sobre este ele se prolongou, antes com apenas 10 centímetros, gora tinha uns 2 metros.

-Eu... Eu não sei- Falou ela agora fitando o Hyuuga. – Simplesmente sabia os movimentos necessários, a força necessária... Eu simplesmente sabia.

-Pelo que parece. – Se pronunciou o Nara. – A gente tem um tipo de ligação com as armas. Já era de se esperar isso.

-Metido a esperto com sempre, né Shikameru?- Falou Temari com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. O Nara não pode deixar de soltar um de seus típicos "Problemática", se retirando assim para sua barraca já pronta.

Todos terminaram de comer e se retiraram em seguida. Hinata havia ficado sentada em volta de sua capa enquanto ainda observava o céu, era a primeira a fazer a ronda daquela noite.

A jovem Hyuuga ficava se perguntando qual seria o próximo Guardião, segundo Temari, o próximo Templo era o da Simpatia. Sabia que Sasuke já era riscado das opções por ser um dos mais anti-sociais e frios dentre eles, junto dele saiam Ino, por ser uma das mais... Como poderia dizer... Ela não tinha medo de magoar os outros. Seu primo, Neji também já podia ser riscado da lista por ser muito reservado, e é lógico Tenten, por essa já ser a da Felicidade, Shikamaru sempre tinha muita preguiça para falar direito com os outros, sempre sendo curto, e Sai praticamente não demonstrava anda. Sobrava ela, Naruto, e Sakura. Mas também duvidava que fosse ela, sempre muito tímida, sempre escondendo seu olhar dos outros...

-Hinata?- Falou uma voz por trás dela.

Naruto saia tranquilamente de dentro de sua barraca, tinha retirado o colete por não ser muito confortável para dormir, também não usava mais as botas. Ele parecia uma criança enquanto coçava seu olho com a mão esquerda e se espreguiçava usando o braço direito que se elevava ao seu máximo.

-Ah. Naruto –kun. – Falou ela olhando para o pequeno relógio em sua mão. – Ainda faltam 10 minutos para a sua ronda...

-Eu sei. – Falou ele a cortando. – Mas to sem sono, e não queria e deixar sozinha.

A última frase proferida pelo Uzumaki deixou a Hyuuga corada. O loiro possuía esse poder sobre ela, sempre a deixava sem palavras e nervosa.

-Quem você acha que vai ser o próximo?- perguntou ele agora se sentando ao lado dela.

Hinata o fitou por um tempo enquanto ele dobrava seus joelhos e abraçava suas pernas.

-Não sei dizer, mas acho que o mais provável seria você ou a Sakura.

Naruto a olhou chocado e depois deu ma alta gargalha.

-Dobe, cala a boca! – Berrou Sasuke de sua barraca. Provavelmente Naruto o havia acordado.

Hinata olhava assustada para o Uzumaki.

-Não tem como eu ser o da Simpatia. – Disse Naruto secando uma lagrima no canto de seus olhos. – Eu sou muito inconveniente.

Ela desviou seu olhar para a fogueira novamente.

-E a Sakura-chan só é legal com quem ela quer.

Hinata o olhou novamente esperando para saber o que ele falaria em seguida.

-Já você não.

Naruto pode ver os olhos de Hinata se arregalharem levemente.

-Você é querida com todos, educada, amiga, amorosa.

A cada palavra dia pelo garoto, mais a garota ficava vermelha e se encolhia. Ela nunca imaginou que o garoto, pelo qual sempre foi apaixonada, achava tudo isso dela.

-O - obrigada Na-Naruto -kun...- Falou ela enquanto brincava com seus indicadores.

-Só falei a verdade.

E mais uma vez ele tinha aquele lindo sorriso em seus lábios. Ele era tão cativante, tão animador. Ela estava tão entregue aos seus pensamentos que nem sentiu o garoto pegar o relógio de suas mãos.

-Muito bem senhorita Hyuuga, hora de ir para a cama.

Hinata deu uma leve risada ao escutar aquilo, se lembrava agora de quando suas empregadas falavam a mesma frase. Foi ai que ela sentiu sua boca se abrir em um bocejo, mas sempre com a mão na frente. O sono a pegou de jeito fazendo que ela nem pensasse em seus atos.

Levantou-se graciosamente e com carinho beijou a bochecha do Uzumaki.

-Boa noite, Naruto-kun. – E assim entrou em sua barraca pronta para dormir.

A única coisa que a Hyuuga não sabia é que havia deixado em Uzumaki extremamente vermelho para trás.

Já fazia um dia que caminhavam a leste, ao encontro do Templo da Simpatia. Segundo Temari ele ficava em uma depressão, cercado por colinas e um bosque aos arredores. Bem, no bosque já estavam. E por toda a caminhada ser uma subida era direto que alguém acabava reclamante.

-A gente já chegou?- perguntou Ino enquanto segurava um longo galho para se apoiar durante o caminho.

-Ino, pela milionésima vez, você vai ser a primeira pessoa a saber que chegamos. – Falou Sai enquanto segurava uma bússola de madeira, dada a ele por Yamato.

Tenten deu uma audível risada quando viu a Yamanaka mostrar a língua pelas costas do garoto.

-Sabe Tenten, - Falou Sai chamando a atenção de todos novamente. – Acho que as nossas corres tem a ver com os sentimentos...

-Isso quer dizer que eu sou azedo? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para o interior de sua capa que ela laranja.

-Como assim "azedo" dobe?- perguntou Sasuke (N/A: Não, agora o Shikamaru deu pra o chamar "dobe" =.=')

-Ah, e eu que achei que você era esperto teme! Eu sou laranja, e laranjas são azedas... AH! Sa-Sakura-chan...

Quando olharam para trás Sakura tinha suas mãos fechadas em punho e Naruto segurava sua cabeça que agora tinha um enorme galo.

-Não é nesse sentido baka! –Falou ela agora apurando seu passo. –Continue Sai.

Todos se direcionaram novamente ao moreno.

-Voltando... Tenten, você é o amarelo. Me lembrei ontem de noite de um quadro que vi um dia no museu de Tókio. - Ele deu uma pausa enquanto saltava sobre o tronco de um árvore caída no chão. O nome do quadro, não me lembro agora, mas ele mostrava o Sol, apenas ele brilhante, o quadro era perfeito. Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi o que uma garotinha me disse. – Mais uma pausa, Sai adorava ver todos curiosos.

-Continua Sai!- Falou Ino enquanto fazia biquinho.

O moreno não pode deixar de revirar seus olhos.

-Ela disse pra mim: "Sabe moço, fico super feliz quando vejo os amarelos raios de Sol!". E depois ela saiu correndo.

Todos ficaram quietos enquanto refletiam sobre o que Sai acabará de falar. Todos imaginavam quais seriam os sentimentos que melhor se comparavam com suas cores.

-Dizem que roxa é a cor da morte... - Falou Ino em um sussurro.

Sai se virou em sua direção, quando olhou para frente pode ver um enorme vale, o Templo estava ao centro dele, mas o problema era: Duas sombras se encontravam próximas a enorme construção branca.

-Se abaixem!- Sussurrou o moreno em direção a eles que imediatamente se agacharam.

Sasuke engatinhava em direção a Sai que havia se escondido atrás de uma árvore. Shikamaru copiou o movimento do Uchiha.

-O que vamos fazer?- sussurrou Sasuke para Shikamaru.

-Me dêem apenas alguns minutos, já penso em algo. - Falou o Nara se escondendo em uma árvore atrás de Sai e Sasuke.

Shikamaru apenas olhavam para o nada quando seus olhos bateram em Temari que tremia atrás de um arbusto, Ino a abraçava protetoramente. Era isso, achava que o vermelho seria a cor da coragem, mas pelo que via não era isso. Mas era lógico! Deviam primeiramente escoltar o Guardião da Simpatia até a porta do templo, pelo menos, dar cobertura a ele, mas tinha uma falha em tudo isso... Quem era o guardião da Simpatia?

-Shikamaru!- Ouviu o Nara seu nome ser chamado vindo de um de suas lados. Tenten já se encontrava com seu bastão estendido.

-Eu vou lá. - Falou ela.

-Nem rola, não sozinha. - Se manifestou Neji que se encontrava a uma árvore a frente da garota.

Shikamaru se concentrou novamente, tentando não prestar atenção nos dois que discutiam ao seu lado, quanto antes terminassem isso, antes voltariam para casa.

Olhando para as nuvens começou a pensar em quais seriam as melhores pessoas para, pelo menos, cansarem o adversário. Ótimo, nem sabiam quem era os adversários.

Olhou para as nuvens, assim podia pensar mais abertamente... Sakura era vista como uma das mais ágeis, como Sasuke era o mais frio, teria que ir com ela, já que ela era avessa a matarem qualquer pessoa. Ele já tinha um plano pronto.

Os dois homens ficavam atentos a qualquer barulho e som. Um deles era alto e musculoso, pele morena. Por grande parte de seu braço esquerdo tatuagens eram vistas, já que ele estava sem blusa. Seu rosto dava calafrios a qualquer um. Um tapa-olho ficava sobre seu orbe direito, isso é se havia algum olho abaixo dele. Seu companheiro era mais esguio, mas não era por isso que não dava medo. Mais branco que o outro, tinha os cabelos em um tom azulado e logo abaixo de seus olhos felinos, dois riscos pretos verticais eram bem marcados. Ambos seguravam katanas.

-Ei. – Ouviram uma fria vocês os chamarem a atenção. – Quem são vocês?

-Ninguém que você deva saber azulzinho. – Falou o mais alto em direção a Sasuke que ainda tinha sua espada dentro da bainha.

Um sorriso sínico se formou nos lábios do Uchiha. – O demônio da Névoa, o tal do Zabuza, foi educado e nos disse o nome dele...

-Então você é um dos Guardiões?- Perguntou o mais baixo em um tom cômico. – Mas é só uma criança!

Nisso os dois partiram para cima dele. Mas para surpresa deles todos os outros jovens entraram na briga, Sakura e Hinata ficaram mais atrás para não serem alvos tão fáceis, a final, elas eram as mais suspeitas de serem as Guardiãs da Simpatia.

Infelizmente esses dois homens eram muito fortes, Neji fora jogado para longe, igualmente como Sai e Ino, os três estavam inconscientes agora. Hinata viu cada um de seus amigos caírem. Um por um. Ela não agüentava mais isso. Quando deu por si um deles colocara a espada na garganta de Naruto.

-Por favor, para!- Disse ela enquanto sentia suas forças irem embora, e seus joelhos cederem. – Por - Por Favor...

Os dois homens pararam olhando comicamente, ela os estava pedindo de joelhos.

-Que garotinha mais educada, pediu até, "por favor,"- Falou o mais alto segurando a bochecha de Hinata em suas mãos.

-Larga ela!- Berrou Naruto jogado ao chão. – Não encostem um dedo na Hinata-chan!

"Naruto-kun..." Pensou ela enquanto sentia a mão do homem pressionar ainda mais seu rosto. Um riso saiu da garganta do homem.

-Acho que você não esta em posição de pedir, ou mandar qualquer coisa garoto. – Falou o mais baixo passando levemente sua katana na bochecha do Uzumaki.

-Por favor!- Berrou Hinata quando viu um filete de sangue escorrer pela face do garoto.

A morena viu sua visão ser tomada por uma luz lilás. Então era ela? A simpatia era seu sentimento? A garota sentiu a mão que antes estava em sue rosto solta-lo rapidamente.

-Ela ta quente!- Berrou o mais alto dos homens.

-Corre Hinata!- berrou Naruto se pondo de pé.

Igual a Tenten, não pensou duas vezes. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que correria tão rapidamente em sua vida. Quando alcançou a porta do Templo a empurrou dando espaço para o grande salão. Era exatamente como Tenten os havia descrito. O lugar era até mais mágico do que pensava. Por trás da porta ouviu um agudo berro, devia ter vindo de alguma das garotas. Haveria mais tempo para admirar o lugar depois.

Correu em direção a pedra no centro do Templo e cravou sua espada nela. O liquido lilás que fluía pelo lugar o preenchia de em modo mágico. Espantou-se quando o pilar lilá de formou a sua volta e da pedra, seus cabelos tremularam como se estivesse em baixa da água. Onde sua espada agora estava dava lugar á um arco, pelo menos foi isso que Hinata achou que era, mas não antes de tocá-lo e ver uma fina lamina percorrer todo seu diâmetro, exceto onde a garota segurava.

Estava na hora de agir.

Naruto cambaleava ainda com a espada em mão enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer pela sua perna esquerda.

Quando o homem mais baixo estava a segundos de dar seu golpe final no loiro uma cabeleira negra azulada se meteu a sua frente. Ele sentiu uma fina lamina pressionar seu gogó.

-Eu disse "Por favor". – Falou Hinata antes de pressionar mais fortemente a lamina da extremidade oposta de seu arco na garganta do homem ante deste cair ao chão.

-ora sua... - Falou o mais alto dos homens enquanto corria em direção a Hyuuga. Neji fez menção de se levantar, mas foi detido por Tenten.

-Essa é uma briga dela.

Os movimentos da morena eram perfeitamente graciosos. Ela rodava o arco em suas mãos com maestria e perfeição. Quem a visse diria que estava dançando e não batalhando. Por fim, depois de encaixar a espada do inimigo e jogá-la para longe passou profundamente seu arco no abdômen do mesmo, fazendo assim este cair desacordado como o outro.

-Hinata...?- Pode ouvir ela uma voz lhe chamando.

Quando olhou para trás todos os seus amigos a olhavam boquiabertos. Nunca imaginaram que aquela garota tão simpática seria tão hábil em um luta.

Neji deu uma leve risada e se encaminhou em direção à prima.

-Eu sabia que você não era santa. – Falou ele a abraçando.

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando todos riram.

-O mundo acabou e eu nem reparei! – Falou Ino dramaticamente. – O Neji fez uma piada!

Todos riram agora. Menos Hinata que olhava para o arco m sua mão. Em uma parte laminada ela tentou por a mão, todos a observaram seriamente, mas no momento em que seu dedo pousou sobre o local, ele se fechou para que sua dona não se machucasse.

-Legal Hinata-chan. – Falou Naruto que estava apoiado em Sasuke, a Hyuuga pode ver uma das pernas dele encharcada de sangue.

-Ta. – Falou Sakura olhando em sua bolsa e pegando um pequeno frasco em formato de diamante com tampa tendo entalhado um anjo. Dentro dele tinha um liquido mais vermelho do que sangue. – Quem esta machucado?

-Isso é ketchup Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Naruto antes de levar um cascuda da rosada.

_**

* * *

**__**(N/A: **_

OI!

Gente, no final publiquei antes do Ano Novo, não segurei a tentação XD

Mas então, espero que tenham gostado! \o/

Sim, eu sei, a Hinata mostrou ser mais educada e blá, blá, blá, mas pra falar a verdade, sempre vi a simpatia e a educação como sinônimos, sei lá, pra mim é a mesma coisa.

A, não vão achando que todos os capitulos eles vão chegar a um Templo não!

Shasuahsuahsua

Vou colocar uma coisinhas no meio.

Outra coisa!

Esse arco da Hinata é tipo aquele da Xena, mas com um diametro maior.

Até a próxima!

Não se esqueçam das **reviews**!

P.S:Desculpa qualquer errinho!


	9. Chapter 9

For You

A baixo do escuro céu sem Lua e muitas estrelas dez jovens montaram um acampamento um volta de uma fogueira onde todos agora estavam sentados. O vento que batia em suas faces era fresco por tal noite estar tão quente.

Sasuke podia sentir seus cabelos tremularem com a brisa enquanto dava uma leve mordida em seu peixe.

-Que silencio. – Murmurou Naruto enquanto olhava as chamas da fogueira crepitar. – A gente podia jogar um jogo, né?- Perguntou o loiro agora mais animado, mas seu semblante mudou quando todos ficaram quietos e abaixaram suas cabeças.

Já se fazia uma semana dês de que passaram pelo Templo da Simpatia e nada de chegarem ao da Inteligência. Segundo Temari e Shikamaru estavam indo no caminho certo.

-N-não acho que seja uma boa N-Naruto -kun. - Sussurrou Hinata que se sentava ao lado do Uzumaki. – Todos estão muito exaustos.

-Se tivesse algum meio de nos relaxarmos pelo menos... - Falou Tenten enquanto seguia seus olhos para Ino. A loira entendeu o que a Mitsashi queria falar.

Ino soltou um leve riso se pondo em pé e caminhando em direção a Sakura que até agora ficara em silencio vendo seu peixe ainda queimar no fogo. A loira se sentou ao lado da amiga e passou um de seus braços em volta do peço da mesma.

-Né testuda?- Falou isso a olhando a amiga, Sakura estava completamente confusa. – Se tivéssemos pelo menos uma música para escutar... Não é mesmo gente?- perguntou a garota em direção aos amigos.

Os garotos olhavam Ino confusos, principalmente depois de Sakura ganhar um tom escarlate por todo seu rosto. Hinata e Temari já tinham entendido onde a loira queria chegar.

-Verdade Ino, seria ótimo escutar uma música. – Falou Temari enquanto fazia uma pose de entediada e soltando um suspiro, logo em seguida uma piscadela em direção a Haruno.

Hinata apenas deu uma risada abafada e baixa.

-Do que elas estão falando Sakura-chan?- Perguntou Naruto com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada.

-Da pra vocês falarem logo?- Perguntou Neji se virando para Tenten que estava ao seu lado.

Ino viu Sakura estava cada vez mais vermelha. O Uchiha já estava ficando curioso, mas não daria ser braço a torcer para saber do que garotas tanto falavam, apenas lançou um olhar interrogativo a Haruno. Quando os verdes turquesas e os ônix se cruzaram, Sakura olhou para baixo ainda mais envergonha e Sasuke ainda mais curioso. Ino pode sentir o clima entre o dois.

-Ino, fala logo onde você quer chegar. – Disse Sai agora um pouco impaciente.

As garotas riram juntas, estavam se divertindo vendo os garotos curiosos e a amiga envergonhada.

-A Sakura-chan conta super bem. - Falou Hinata olhando para todos.

-Hinata, sua traira!- Falou auto Sakura sem pondo em pé, mas com isso suas amigas apenas riram.

-Você n-não sabiam?- Perguntou Temari ainda rindo.

Todos os garotos tinham em suas faces a dúvida, não sabiam sobre esse pequeno segredo da Haruno.

-Isso é verdade?- Perguntou Shikamaru olhando para Temari que ainda se contorcia em risadas.

-Duvido que a feiosa cante bem.

Sakura olhou mortalmente para Sai, odiava quando ele a chamava de "feiosa".

-Pois eu canto sim, ta Sai?- Falou ela cruzando os braços com raiva ainda em pé.

Os garotos acabaram entrando na brincadeira cruzando olhares com as garotas e assim eles falaram em uni som:

-Pois duvidamos!

Esse foi o ápice para a. Até mesmo Neji e Sasuke haviam falado que duvidavam de sua capacidade, os dois mais fechados do grupo!

-Ah, você vão ver...! –Falou ela se sentando novamente com as mãos fechadas em punho.

-Canta "For You"?- Perguntou Hinata docemente para Sakura, ela não podia negar isso a amiga, não do jeito doce que ela pediu.

A Haruno fez um sim com a cabeça. –Contando que vocês me ajudem... - Falou ela olhando para as amigas.

-Ta,ta.- Disse Temari. – Pode ser naquelas palavrinhas?

Não ouve resposta, sempre foi combinado assim. Em vez da resposta um doce som começou a sair pela boca da Haruno. Não era a música em si, apenas sons. Sasuke sentiu seu queixo "cair" levemente, o som era lindo e dava uma calma...

Então as palavras começaram a virar música.

_Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_

_Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_

_Totemo shizen nano ame agari no_

_Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru youni_

Sasuke não sabia ao certo, mas sentia que aquela música era para ele, talvez porque em um milésimo de segundo, sentiu os olhos da Haruno, que até então estavão vidrados no fogo, sobre ele. Antes das próximas palavras Sakura lancou seu olhar para Ino.

-_Lonely._..- Cantou a Yamanaka. Sai pode sentir um arrepio passar em sua espinha, podia ser apenas uma palavra, mas tinha tanto sentimento nela... e assim Sakura cantou o resto.

_kaze ga fuite_

E novamente como foi com Ino, Sakura olhou para Tenten.

-_Feeling_...- Neji não acreditava, sempre se considerou um amigo próximo de Tenten, nunca soube que uma mera palavra poderia sair tão delicadamente da boca da morena, e a música continuou.

_ki ga tsuita yo_

_Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo_

Um outro olhar direcionado á Temari.

-_Call me_...- Shikamaru estava sentado entre Ino e Temari, não podia negar, todas cantavam extremamente bem, mas algo nas palavras da Saabaku fez com que seus olhos abrissem um pouco mais.

_wakaetteru wa_

_Os verdes turquesa de Sakura se cruzaram com os perolados de Hinata._

_-With you...-Naruto nem pensou muito, apenas deixou um leve sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Sim, ele sabia que não estava sozinho._

_ai wa itsumo_

_Ataeau mono_

As palavras que Sakura cantava já estavam fazendo Sasuke ficar facinado. Era tudo tão...Perfeito.

_For you_

Mais um olhar em sua direção e foi a vez do Uchiha também ficar vermelho. Ela estava cantando para ele.

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando tzumazuitato shitemo_

_For you_

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_

_Yume miru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite_

Sim, ele não fecharia mais seu coração, por ela.

_Kidzutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayo ne_

_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekita kara_

_Nanimo iwanakutemo wakatteruyo_

_Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto_

Sakura o entendia e ele não sabia ao certo como, mas tambpem entendia ela. Sempre as únicas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado era ela e Naruto. Sempre ela.

Sakura lançou novamente um olhar a Ino.

-_Lonely ._..- Sai sabia o que significava a palavra, mas não apenas na tradução direta, mas sim no que a Yamanaka queria dizer.

_Mayottanara_

Neji pode ver pelo canto de seua olhos Tenten se preparar para sua parte quando recebeu mais um olhor de Sakura.

-_Try again_...- Ele tentaria, e se não desse certo, tentaria mais uma vez, ela seria dele.

_nandodatte_

_Yarinaosu koto dekirukara_

O Nara sabia que agora era a vez da Sabaku cantar._ -I'm here...- _Sim, ela estava ali, ao lado dele.

_soba ni iru wa_

-Believe me...- Ele acredita,acreditava em seus sentimentos para com ela, acreditava que do mesmo modo que Hinata sempre esteve com ele, Naruto sempre estaria com ela.

_osorenaide_

_Shinjiau koto_

O Uchiha pode ver a expreção em seus amigos, sabia que todos tinham uma garota em seus corações, e porque ele não poderia ter uma no seu? Mas, é lógico, por que ele já tinha, dês de pequeno, mas não sabia, ou sabia?

_For you_

Os onix nos verdes turquesa que desviaram para o céu estrelado.

_Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando kidzutsuiteta to shitemo_

Um sorriso.

_For you_

Dois sorrisos com um olhar_._

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_

_Yume miru koto_

_Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite_

Mas ela sabia que não adiantava sorrir. Só para se machucar? Sabia que ele nunca seria dela com ela era dele. Seu soriso se des fez e todos notaram quando a música perdeu levemente toda a emoção que tinha antes. O Uchiha não gostou nada daquilo.

_Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora_

_Kakegae no nai dakara mou noni_

_Kawaruyo ima ryoute hiroge fly_

Agora a música era apenas um sussurro calmo. Todos a olhavam incertos do que passava na mente da Haruno, ou em seu coração.

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando tsumazuita to shitemo_

Seu coração...

_For you_

Era dele, para ele. Sentiu um aperto na garganta, a música já estava o fim. Queria ficar sozinha mais uma vez.

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_

_Yume miru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite_

Que irônico isso. "Não feche seu coração". Ela já tinha tentado tantas, e tantas vez, mas não dava. A imagem dele era fresca em sua mente.

Enquanto as garotas cantavão o final e Sakura terminava sua parte todos puderam sentir pelo o que Sakura passava. Sasuke se sentia culpado.

Então, como um ultimo suspiro, a música acabou. Não ouve aplausos apenas um suspirou da rosada que ficou em pé e deu as costas a todos.

-Boa noite gente.- Falou ela ainda de costas. – Ino, me acorde quando for a minha ronda.

E assim ela entrou em sua barraca.

O silencio era palpavel enquanto eles voltavão a caminha em direção ao templo da Inteligencia, pelo que parecia todos estavão mais dispostos essa manhã, já se faziam 3 horas que caminhavão.

A Haruno ainda estava pensativa depois daquela noite, ela era a ultima da fila, quando um borboleta azul voava a sua volta, parecia que ela queria lhe reconfortar fazendo do a assim rir quando esta pousou sobre seu nariz. Sasuke ouviu a garota rir e por curiosidade a olhou.

-Vai falar com ela. – Disse naruto ao lado do amigo.- Faz sete meses que você voltou para Osaka e até hoje não me lembra da Sakura-chan falar com você como antes.

Sasuke deu uma leve fungada pelo nariz.

-Pra que ir falar com aquele irritante?- Perguntou o moreno, ele pode ver a face de Naruto se transformar em uma expressão de raiva e este lhe dar um soco em seu ombro.

-Porque você gosta dela!- Falou naruto baixo, mas com raiva.

Sasuke já ia lhe dar o troco quando viu o Uzumaki se distanciar para falar alguma coisa com Sai. Quando olhou a sua volta ele era o penultimo de todos. Apenas Sakura ficava a alguns passos para trás, ele se lembrava agora que ele pediu carinhosamente para Ino que a deixasse pensar um pouco, sozinho. Mas ela disse isso para Ino, e não para ele... E foi assim que ele parou de andar e quando viu que já estava a lado da Haruno caminho na mesma passada que ela.

-Ta udo bem com você?- Perguntou ele vendo a borboleta azul que voava sobre a cabeça da garota.

-Uhum.- Respondeu ela apenas com o som.

Sasuke achou meio comica a situação, não podendo deixar de soltar um riso abafado e grosso.

-Ta rindo do que Sasuke?- Perguntou ela meio irritada, ele devia estar rindo dela, por algum motivo, talvez por ela ser a idiota que ainda o amava.

Ele se assustou pela voz rispida da garota e quando olhou para frente viu Ino olhando para ele com uma cara impassivel e gesticulando com a cabeça a Haruno, ele fez um gesto não muito educado para a loira que lhe mostrou a lingua.

-Calma.- Disse ele antes que a rosada lhe desse um soco como ela dava em Naruo, devia doer muito...- Eu só to rindo porque as situações se inverteram.

Sakura ontinuou a fitalo sem entender muito bem quando viu a sua borboleta azul voar para longe, quem sabe um dia voltassem a se vez.

-Você nunca foi de responder com "uhuns" , você sempre foi bem ...

Mas ele nem ao menos teve tempo de responder pois a garota o tinha cortado.

-...Tagarela?

Sasuke a olhou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas, era essa a dideia que ela achava que ele tinha por ela?

-Não...Eu ia dizer expressiva.

Sakura ficou meio surpresa depois daquilo, não era normal O Uchiha trocae mais de 4 palavras com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Naruto.

-Eu só quero saber do porque de estar tão longe de mim Sakura.

Sasuke pode ver Sakura fechar suas mãos em punho, isso não era bom...

-Se você quer mesmo saber, volte três anos!

Sasuke a olhava confuso. Sakura tinha susurado aqui, mas a raiva era enorme em suas palavras.

Agora as lembranças de três anos atrás vinham a sua mente, esse tinha sido o ano...O ano que tinha ido embora de Osaka...Ele odiava as lembranças daquela noite, lutava para que aquelas imagens sumissem de sua mente.

-Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vou falar.- Disse a garota por fim rispidamente.

Sasuke ficou parada enquanto via a rosada se distancias dele. Seus cabelos ainda curtos, mas mesmo assim lindos balançavam de um lado para o outro assin como seu quadril, ela rebolava enquanto ele não tinha reparado nisso antes? Ela era uma mulher agora, não mais aquela garotonha de três anos atrás.

Saasuke retomou a conciencia quando viu todos parados em frente a um paredão verde, mas que raios era aquilo?

-Teme!- Berrou naruto ascenando para ele. –Corre aqui!

E assim ele fez, quando procurou pelo incomundo rosa entre as nove cabeças, ela estava de costas para ele.

-Droga, mas o que pe isso?-Perguntou ele agora vendo melhor o enorme paredão de cerca viva.

Todos olharam para a esquerda mas era impossivel ver o final da parade, apenas tres entradas para ele e ao olharem para a direita a cena não era diretem, mas agora com duas entradas.

Shikamaru correu suas mãos para dentro de sua bolsa procurando seu mata, mas temari foi mais rápido.

- É o "labirinto de Konoha".- Disse ela vendo o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel.

-Quanta criatividade.- Dise Ino revirando seus olhos.

-Esse labirinto é enorme, mais que o bosque que estavamos antes.- Disse Tenten dando uma olhada no mapa.- Vixi, pioro.

Neji não gosto muito do que acabou ouvido.

-O que foi Tenten?

-O fim dele da pro templo da Inteligencia e tem cinco saidas pra lá.

-Talvez seja uma modo de testar o quardião da inteligencia. –Se pronunciou Sai.

Todos ficaram quietos enquanto pensavão na melhor maneira de se livrarem daquilo, o labirinto era realmente enorme.

-Mais uma coisa, disse Temaria passando seus dedos sobre o mapa, ele fica no limite de Konoha, é uma das entradas mais bem protegidas, a gente vai ter que passar por ele.

-Que problematico...- Falou Shikamaru sentando ao chão.

Ino sabia o que o nara estava fazendo, ela o conhecia des de pequenos.

-Ora, se pregui...- Falou Temari irritada.

-Shhh, Temari. –A cortou Ino. – Deixa ele.

Todos continuaram a observalo. Ele puxou seu mapa da bolsa e começou a observalo. Realmente o templo da Inteligencia ficava bem ao final dele, isso era problemático demais. O Labirinto era muito grande para dar a volta, ,mas o que chamou mesmo sua atenção foi que todos os caminhos do labirinto que o mapa marcava sumiram, era tudo comletamente verde, como um enorme bloco. O Nara rapidamente ficou em pé e correu para uma das entradas, e viu que os caminhos continuavam lá.

-Isso ta comlicando falou ele jogando seus braços para trás da cabeça.- Vamos ter que nos dividir.

-Nos dividir?- Falor Naruto. –Ta brincando, né?

-E você acha que eu to?

Todos ficaram em silencio então o Nara se pronunciou novamente.

-Como somos cincos garoto e cinco garotas, acho que faz sentido irmos em casais.- Todos concordaram com o que ele falava gesticulando com suas cabeças.

-E quais serão as casais Shikamaru?- Perguntou Neji com os braços cruzados em frente ao seu tronco.

Shikamaru ficou em silncio por um tempo enquanto combinava as melhores maneiras de juntar os casais.

-Eu e Temari, Ino e Sai, Naruto e Hinata, Neji e Tenten e Sasuke e Sakura. Não vamos reclamar, tudo bem?- Falou ele olhando para Ino que olhava mortalmente para Sai que lhe lençava mais um de seus típicos sorrisos falços. Isso fez o Nara revirar seus olhos, como aquela garota não dava o braço a trorcer...Eer, bem, nenhuma deças dava...- Ta todos pras entradas, ainda é cedo, tomara que de tempo de terminarmos até anoitecer, temo o que tenha ai dentro.

Assim cada casal foi para a frente de uma entrada, o combinado era que todos entracem ao mesmo tempo.

-Podem entra.- Falou Shikamaru dando a mão a Temari e pondo os pés dentro do labirinto e assim fizeram todos os outros, mas o pior aconteceu, as entradas se fecharam a suas costas.

**(N.A.)**

Gente, perdão! Por favor!

Faz praticamente um mês que eu não posto! OMG, justamente agora que tinha que postar feito um louca. Perdão mais um vez.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, fiz o mais SasuSaku possível, vou tentar postar mais dois capítulo, depois disso vai mais difícil eu postar, afinal esse ano tenho vestibular e quero muito ir pra Federal! Shuashuashua.

Bem, a gente se vê no próximo capítulo.

Beijos!

P.s.: Desculpa qualquer erro, tive que reler a história com o meu irmão de 7 meses no colo XD.

P.p.s.:Acho que hoje mesmo eu posto o primeiro desenho da fic \o/

P.p.p.s.: Pra quem não sabe, a música que a Sakura cantou é "For You" da Azu, é um dos encerramento de NS, agora não me lembro qual porque meu irmãozinho ta mordendo o meu phone. Eca!


End file.
